


Beyond cerulean and ultramarine

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Play, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Romance, Tickling, claurenz, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: In Fodland Edelgard perished during the experiments carried out by TWSITD. The Adrestian Empire is ruled by Emperor Ferdinand Von Aegir with the aid of Minister of the Imperial Household: Hubert von Vestra. Dimitri is king of Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. There was no heir to inherit the leadership of the Leicester Alliance. House Gloucester claimed the position as the leading house of the Alliance. Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was due to inherit the position from his father until an unusual peace offer came from Almyra. King Khalid had agreed to sign a peace treaty in exchange for Lorenz Hellman Gloucester's hand in marriage. Naturally Lorenz was baffled by the request but agreed to the proposal. As a noble it was his duty to protect the commonfolk from the hardship of war, even if it meant marrying a complete stranger.Almyra is an underwater kingdom inhabited by merfolk. Merfolk have the ability to enchant humans with their beauty and song. They have 2 forms:Land form which is identical to a standard human.Water form 1 which is bigger, bulkier than the human form, enables them to breathe underwater and gives them a human torso with a fish tail lower body. They can impregnate all human sexes.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long journey by land and sea to reach Almyra. It had taken it's toil on a tired and anxious Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. In a few days he was due to marry a man he had never met; Khalid. There were many rumours about the king of Almyra. Soldiers serving at the Throat told tales of him as a warrior. Apparently he had eyes the colour of lush greenery which radiated with dazzling fire when he told aim. He never missed a target and no one could send an arrow as far. With a sword he was an executioner, slicing through armies with ease. Lorenz imagined that these rumours had been exaggerated, as often happened with stories passed around a camp fire with the company of alcohol. Personality wise; there was little knowledge available in Fodland. The nickname of the ',Master Tactician' had been assigned to him. Such a nickname could be interrupted in numerous ways. Firstly it could mean he was sneaky and untrustworthy using unorthodox tactics to gain an advantage. Secondly it could be interpreted as someone with a brilliant mind, and an visionary eye unlike any other. Thirdly it could hint at manipulation, a man able to read and control a room full of people. Lorenz did not know what to think. Would he be manipulated or the beneficiary of good conversation? For now he would be on his guard.

He had been resting inside an ornate carriage for several days now. Lorenz was frustrated by his incarceration. All he had for company was a quill and notebook and a few dying roses. There wasn't must to distract him from his upcoming wedding. Lorenz had never ruled out the possibility of marrying for political reasons. In fact he had spent considerable time evaluating potential spouses. His father had drilled into him from a very young age that he must marry to benefit House Gloucester. His marriage to Khalid wouldn't just benefit House Gloucester but would ensure peace between Almyra and the whole of the Leicester Alliance. Never, not even in his wildest dreams had he imagined his marriage would be of such paramount importance. The pressure and expectation to make the marriage a success were a tremendous weight on his shoulders. What if Khalid was a drunken, a slob, a nymphomaniac, violent, a cheater or a charlatan? How was he expected to cope in those circumstances? Lorenz felt sick just thinking about it. 

Sleep had been a destination far away and out of reach from his eyes. A restless mind was unwilling to surrender to drowsiness. Instead of sleep Lorenz spent much of his time gazing out of the window. Whilst at sea he had enjoyed the view of the ocean. It had been tranquil and serene like a velvety blue blanket with ripples shimmering on the surface. Sunsets had been particularly mesmerising. The sky lit up in a bouquet of ember and rosy hues. It was the most beautiful scene he had ever witnessed. Sunrise was just as stunning with the light piercing through the darkness as the morning dew briefly kissed the air. When he reached the shore of Almyra the scenery changed dramatically from what he was accustomed to in Fodland. The greenery seemed bright and stretched out over the great vastness of the horizon. Exotic flowers in wild neon shades had unfamiliar sprays of plumage. He had never seen flowers that resembled birds or butterflies before. He was truly fascinated by them. Despite the vibrancy of the flowers he did miss his rose garden full of petite roses in delicate pastel hues, with the exception of one bush full of striking red roses. On his journey he had noticed trees bearing mysterious fruits and berries. It was like he had been transported to another dimension. There had been a distinct lack of settlements. In fact he did not recall seeing a single native the entire journey. He did not know whether to be concerned about that observation. 

"We are almost there Sir. Look, you can see the palace out the window." The driver called out to his passenger.

Lorenz gasped in awe as he looked upon the magnificent Aalama Qasr. The light sand coloured stones walls glistened like gold, a stark contrast to the deep blue of the crystal waters which surrounded it. It was like it was a sunken treasure which had risen from the depth s of the sea. From the innards of the palace lust foliage sprouted. The reflection of the palace in the water created the illusion of multi storeys.when only one storey was above the surface. Majestic domes stood atop the impressive structure like crowns. It was a lavish sight full of the opulence of royalty. It was unreal, like a fantasy palace in a fairytale.

There was a little boat waiting for them as they reached the shore of the palace's waters. Lorenz found the boat quite quaint. It reminded him of a trickster's shoe. Upon the boat was a man holding a giant oar across his body. The first thing Lorenz noticed was the colour of his eyes; a bejewelled shade of emerald. They were shining with a welcoming friendliness Lorenz found appealing. Next his eyes were drawn to the man's lips. They wore an easy smile. The smile looked so natural that it was like they were created just for that purpose. It was an infectious smile, Lorenz found himself mirroring it. 

"Greetings Lord Gloucester. I am glad to see that you have reached Almyra safely. It must have been an arduous journey. Let me ferry you to your new home." The voice of the man was energetic and uplifting. Lorenz found that his body felt rejuvenated by the mixture of adrenaline and delight at the joyous greeting. 

Before exiting the carriage Lorenz ensured he was polished in his appearance. Using a hand mirror he checked his hair and eyebrows. After a little fiddling he neatened a few wandering strands of hair. Afterwards he checked his clothing and polished his boots. Once he was satisfied he gingerly stepped out of the carriage. He extended a pleasant smile at the ferryman. "Oh nothing compared to the labours of my companions or the horses." Lorenz studied the little boat bobbing atop the water. 

"Don't worry they will get a good meal and a comfortable bed before returning to Fodland." The ferryman noticed Lorenz's uncertainty about the stability of the boat. He reached out a hand to offer support. "I know it looks a little shaky. Don't worry I won't let you fall in."

Lorenz looked at the hand then at the boat before returning his gaze to the hand. There was reluctance in his sigh as he laid his hand delicately in the ferryman's. He braced himself before entering the boat with a little jump. The ferryman held his hand with a firm gentleness as he used his body to compensate for Lorenz's imbalance. 

"Oh my!!!!" Lorenz cried out as the boat rocked beneath him. The ferryman gathered him into his chest where he embraced him tenderly until the boat was still. As he hugged Lorenz he could feel his heart racing in his chest. "It is okay. I have got you. " Lorenz had tightened his grip, holding on for his dear life. In the strong arms of the ferryman he found reassurance. He was a crumbling ruin, whilst the stranger was a monument of strength and confidence. 

"Do I have permission to hold you a little longer Lorenz?" Khalid whispered softly in his ear. A strong hand tenderly stroked down his back. 

"This is highly inappropriate!" Lorenz's voice had gone slightly high pitched as his cheeks turned a sensual hue. "What would the king think?"

Khalid chuckled at Lorenz's reaction. His groom was adorable. He was already smitten with his appearance. The noble of the red rose resembled a perfect lily white pearl found within an oyster in the hidden depths of the ocean. Lorenz's long lean silhouette and his refined slender features were the epitome of elegance. Khalid was enchanted by his unique beauty. "I am sure the King wouldn't mind. I will just ask him. Hello me! Am I allowed to give Lorenz a hug? Yes, I think that would be acceptable."

Lorenz gasped as the ferryman revealed his true identity. He pulled back, attempting to conceal his blushes from view. "I disapprove of your trickery. You are not meant to see me until the day of the wedding. You have ruined the surprise." As he folded his arms to display his displeasure he became imbalanced. Khalid swooped in and picked him up before he cradled him in his arms. 

"Don't be cross with me. Can you blame me for wanting to spend some time getting to know my groom before the wedding? I planned on rowing you through the tranquil waters where we could relax and have a nice conversation." Khalid couldn't stop himself from sniffing Lorenz's hair. The delicate scent of rose petals was simply alluring.

A sigh lingered on Lorenz's lips. It did sound pleasant to drift upon the waters and engage in meaningful conversation. He had been depraved of genuine companionship for days. "I am agreeable to your request. However there will be no more touching. You will keep your hands to yourself. You will not try to secretly smell me either." Lorenz felt vulnerable being utterly dependent on Khalid for his balance. It was a feeling that made him put up the emotional defences. It was obvious that Khalid was physical stronger than he was, that only contributed to his vulnerability. 

Khalid carefully set him down on the little seat. "It wasn't my intention to invade your personal space. Please accept my apology. I shouldn't have taken any liberties with you. We are strangers who are joining together on a long journey of discovery and trust building. I will admit that I am attracted to you, incredibly attracted. I cannot get over how lucky I am. "

Lorenz gave him a scolding look, his tongue ready to lash out discipline. "Yes you are lucky to have Lorenz Hellman Gloucester as your groom. There isn't anyone quite like me. " He cleared his throat as he fought a battle with his blushes. For Khalid to find him attractive, well... he was very flattered. He just did not want the king to know how flustered he was. "There will be no invasions of my personal space. You will behave yourself Khalid. "

Khalid used the oar to push his boat away from the pier. The water was docile as they were carried further away from the shore. Lorenz couldn't bring himself to look at the king, instead he gazed at his broken reflection in the water. 

"I promise I will behave myself. It isn't going to be easy though. You are a temptation, a forbidden fruit on the highest branch that looks delectable and you smell so sweet. " Khalid smiled at him with genuine care. 

Lorenz fidgeted in his flustered unease. All the compliments did massage his ego but he simply wasn't accustomed to hearing them from the lips of another man, especially not a handsome man such as Khalid. "Hush now! Your hands are behaving but your tongue is not." He found himself self embracing for comfort. 

Khalid cursed himself for making Lorenz feel unsettled. The aim of his flirting had been to make him feel special and relaxed. Perhaps he should at least try and make him laugh instead. He stuck his tongue out and pretended to smack it with his finger. "I have told my nasty tongue off. If my tongue compliments you again I will lock it away in the dungeon."

Lorenz chuckled at the silliness of the gesture. In a way it was quite endearing, not that Khalid would be allowed to know that. Khalid was relieved when he saw a smile light up Lorenz's face. He had to stop himself from complimenting the loveliness of the smile. 

There was silence between them as Khalid rowed them gently down a scenic stream to a private water garden which royalty had enjoyed for centuries. Spies had been sent to Fodland to find out all they could about Lorenz before his arrival. One of the main interests was the love of flowers. The spies informed him how Lorenz loved peaceful walks through the rose garden and discovering patches of pretty wildflowers and making delightful bouquets with them. A flower arrangement was a constant companion, especially when he was alone. 

As they passed a magnificent display of clusters of camellias and rhododendrons he noticed Lorenz's face lit up like a sky full of stars. Beyond were carpets of rainbow blooms spread as far as the eyes could see. 

"The garden is just so beautiful. I feel poetry inhabiting this place." Lorenz spoke ever so softly. 

Khalid stopped rowing to admire the view with his groom. "I have always thought these gardens were a magical place. I am not talented nor am I sensitive enough to create any poetry. Do you write poems?"

What was it about Khalid that left him breathless and flustered? He had only just managed to recover from his first burst of blushes. Now his cheeks were an orchard of cherry red. "Yes, just a few personal poem, a place to pour my heart and soul. You seem capable of eloquent speech. I am sure any poetry composed by yourself would have some merit." 

Khalid laughed at the idea of his musings having any merit. "Nah, it would just be a bunch of incoherent ramblings. I am better enjoying beautiful things than describing them.." Would it be seen as invasive if he asked to read Lorenz's poetry. As Lorenz stated; poetry was a deeply personal thing. Khalid did not wish to over step the boundaries again and make Lorenz uncomfortable. "When did you start writing poetry? What was the first thin g to inspire you?"

Lorenz pondered the question a few moments as he inhaled the unfamiliar but divine aromas of floral resplendence. "My frustration with my father's selfish interests and his controlling nature.I am a lump of clay he has tried to mould in his own image." He was surprised how open he was being. Why did Khalid make him want to disable his defences? Was he being manipulated without realising it? That was quite a paranoid thought. It could be that Khalid was charismatic and made people feel comfortable?

"Your father is not here. You can be you Tell me who is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester? Who does he want to be?" Khalid seated himself opposite of Lorenz to show that he was fully focused on his groom, and to try and build some intimacy between them. He desired to look deep into his eyes and read the pages of his soul. 

Lorenz diverted his gaze from the lovely view to the forest of Khalid's eyes. They were difficult to read, an indecipherable code with no handbook to guide him. As unlockable as the eyes were they still beguiled him. "You ask difficult questions. I have not had the opportunity to escape my father's influence on many occasions." The sigh he shared was longer and more hopeless than he intended. He closed his eyes and whispered . "I want to be good..." There was a pause as he lowered his head. " and kind."

Khalid laid back in the boat and gazed up to a cloudless sky. "You see the sky above us? It is endless. There are no boundaries. Clouds are free to form into any shape they please. Sometimes the sky cries raindrops, sometimes it is cold, sometimes warms and sometimes bright and happy. You are the sky Lorenz. You have infinite potential." 

"I think you are poetic. I admit that I am moved by your words." Lorenz opened his eyes to find himself gazing at a lazing Claude with his legs wider than a valley advertising his crotch. He was feeling sentimental until he saw Khalid's lack of etiquette. He resembled a slob, not a king. "Do you think that the V formation is appropriate?"

When the snobbery hit his ears Khalid let it brush over his head. Etiquette was stifling, it limited natural reactions and restrained freedom. He hoped he would be able to encourage Lorenz to break free of those traditional binds. "If you do not want to look at my groin then you can come lay beside me and look up at the sky. I promise to behave myself."

Lorenz looked at him suspiciously. "I am not moving. I do not want to rock the boat." 

In response Khalid sat up before he crawled over to him and laid out by his side. "I want to help you realise the goodness and kindness within you. Let me in and I will take care of your heart."

Lorenz embraced himself again as he anxiously twirled strands of his hair around his finger. "Truly?" 

"Truly." Khalid replied with a reassuring smile. "And in return you can scold me as much as you like for anything you deem inappropriate."

Lorenz found himself chuckling again. Khalid's magical powers to make him remove his defences were working yet again. "You are the epitome of inappropriate behaviour. You expected me to engage in conversation with your groin. You concealed your identity. You sneaked a hug and a sniff. You flirt outrageously. Th e list is long and we have only just met."

Khalid was entertained by the list of misbehaviour. By the end of the day Lorenz would be able to write a book detailing his lack of etiquette. Lorenz was uptight and would clearly be high maintenance. The extra work required to keep him happy and make him relax wasn't a bother. In the end it would be worth it. He found himself magnetically attracted to Lorenz and smitten by him. It wasn't just his physical attributes. In his eyes was something sensual and caring that Khalid desired to experience. "No one has ever accused me of talking from my groin before. The arse yes, I get accused of talking out of my arse on a regular basis."

"Did you just say a profanity? " Lorenz's voice was high pitched in shock. "I should wash your mouth out with a bar of soap." 

"I apologise for my potty mouth. I won't use naughty words if you do not like them." Khalid replied with sincere consideration. Lorenz offered him an appreciative smile. If Khalid was going to accommodate his wishes he needed to bent a little in return. If a relationship was going to work then the path of consideration needed to go both ways. In return he would comply to the request to lay back and look to the sky. Movement was awkward since it was limited by a fear that he would disturb the balance of the boat. He slid himself downwards slowly, inch by inch until he virtually mirrored Khalid's position, (except he kept his legs together.)

The pair laid together in a mutually comfortable silence. Conversation came in the form of breathing. It wasn't long before their breaths were in unison as calm possessed them both. Soft breaths and slow heartbeats; for this moment their togetherness was tranquil. Khalid resisted the urge to put an arm around Lorenz. There was something about his frail elegance and slender grace that made him want to hold him close. Suddenly he felt Lorenz's head upon his arm. He glanced sidewards to notice that Lorenz had been relaxed enough to slip into slumber. Khalid unclipped his cape and covered Lorenz with it. He did not mind being a cushion. There was great sensuality feeling Lorenz's breath on his arm, sharing bodily warm and having their hearts so close. He looked so cute when asleep; Khalid knew that he would never tire of the sight. 

20 minutes later...

Lorenz slowly opened his eyes. One blink and then another was needed to clear the haze from his eyes. An arm came into view as he quietly sang a moan of awakening. Lorenz squeezed his eyes shut. When he reopened them he hoped that he hadn't been using Khalid as a cushion. "One..two...three..." He counted in his head before opening his eyes again. "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Lorenz exclaimed in absolute horror. "I am sooooooooooo sorry."

Khalid chuckled as he watched an awkward and flustered Lorenz in a confused and dazed state. "What are you apologising for? I am going to be your husband tomorrow. If you can't rest your head on me then who can you rest your head on?"

Lorenz turned on his side to face his future husband. For a moment his attention diverted to the blanket laid upon him. "Oh my, you loaned me your cape!"

Khalid matched his position and turned to face him as well. "Take a few deep breaths and calm down Lorenz. You can have my cape as long as you need it. It looks better on you."

Lorenz did as instructed and inhaled and exhaled in a slow rhythm. "I admit I was afraid you would be cruel and selfish. Many Lords in the kingdom and Alliance display those traits frequently. The commonfolk are left to suffer due to their self interest. You are not a normal leader. "

Khalid laughed more freely as he was described as 'not normal'. "I will take that as a compliment. Who wants to be normal if that means being a jerk?" Lorenz's laugh was more relaxed as well as he joined in the chorus of joy. They both continued to laugh for several more minutes before either of them were able to speak. 

"I think I could learn a little from your abnormality." Lorenz froze as their noses brushed together. The instant chemistry and obvious physical attraction meant they were merely a breath apart. Everything in Lorenz seemed to stop: his heart stopped beating, he was left breathless and his voice was stuck in his throat. 

"I don't want you to learn any of my bad habits." The closeness was unbearable. All he wanted to do was put an arm around him and hold him. What made the temptation even more tortuous was the fact that Lorenz was cuddled up in his cape. It was like he was indirectly embracing him through the fabric. Their lips were close enough that they could feel the breath of each word. 

"I am certainly not going to learn your shameless flirting." Lorenz couldn't escape the powerful pull of Khalid's eyes or the warmth that radiated from his body. There was no point in trying to retreat from the intimacy. He was a moth attracted to the flame. 

"I admit that I haven't been able to control my flirting. My tongue is doomed to an eternity in the dungeon." Khalid felt a spark of excitement as he felt Lorenz's foot lightly tapping his. There was a playfulness that emboldened him to try for a little more contact. Their feet played a little game of nudging and poking as they continued to talk. 

"I might bail your tongue out for an afternoon." Lorenz bit his lip as he absentmindedly stroked his cheek before toying with his rose brooch. His head tilted toward slightly as he looked upwards with coy eyes 

Khalid had to double check he was hearing Lorenz correctly. It sounded like a flirtatious remark. He repeated what Lorenz had said several times in his mind, scrutinizing it very carefully. The light self caressing, the biting of the lip and the mischievous glint in that teasing look, yes Lorenz was engaging in mutual flirtation. 

"You can kiss me if you like. I have never tasted the lips of a human before." Khalid cursed as he realised what he had said. Relief filled him as he noticed that Lorenz was still close to him. Of course Lorenz's face was scrunched up with puzzlement. 

"You are not human?" There was disbelief in his voice. He was sure that Khalid was joking. "Pray tell; what are you then?"

Khalid grinned, his smile beamed with the excitement that had captured his heart. "There is so much I want to show you Lorenz. You will view the world in a brand new and fantastical light. Nothing will ever be the same again. Be brave sweet Lorenz, prepare to embrace the weird and the wonderful." Khalid threw himself off the boat and sank deep into the water. Lorenz bolted upright, stunned by the sudden action. Open mouthed and wide eyed he searched the surface of the water for Khalid. All he could do was panic and cry out for help hopelessly as his future husband failed to resurface. 

"Khalid! Khalid!" Lorenz continued to call out unanswered until the water started to swirl near his boat. Fearing that he would have a watery grave if caught up in aquatic abnormalities, he reached for the oar, ready to row to the shore. Not that he had any idea how to do that but surely pushing an oar through water wasn't rocket science. Then he stopped in his tracks as he noticed a strange formation in the water. Upon closer inspection the foam atop the water appeared to be in the silhouette of a rose. Was he hallucinating? Lorenz had to rub his eyes to be certain. Around the foamy rose was a heart shaped whirlpool acting as a frame.The foamy image was replaced by the shell of an oyster. 

"Open it." The water seemed to be whispering to him so soft and sweetly. Lorenz 's hand was a little shaky as he reached out for the shell. To his surprise it opened with ease to reveal a ring.

"Take it." The water encouraged him. Lorenz delicately used his fingers as tweezers and plucked the ring from the cushioned centre. Lorenz studied it a moment, twirling it carefully in the light. On the band was an engraved patterns of roses. "Is this my wedding ring? It is gorgeous."

"I am glad you like it." Khalid popped his head out of the water and grinned. He swam over to the little boat, purposely keeping the lower half of his body out of view beneath the water. He rested his elbows and chin on the side of the boat as he admired the dazed, confused and distressed Lorenz. "Sorry, I did not mean to worry you as much as I did. I did like hearing you call my name. It was like the song of the seductress luring ships to their peril. Sorry yet again, my naughty mouth cannot help but compliment you. I want to say that I expect to find you hiding in an oyster shell due to your beautiful pearl white skin. "

Lorenz tugged at his collar as he started to feel rather warm. What was it about Khalid that made him feel hot and bothered? Was he under some kind of spell? It was improper to be lacking in composure as much as he was. "I quite like pearls. I can imagine a vibrant rose standing out against the delicate lustre of a pile of pearls." 

"I can only hope to be the rose caressing the delicate flesh of a pearl." Khalid rose from the water, his arms decorated in brilliant gold biceps bracelets and shell elbow pads. Lorenz tried not to stare, that would be rude. He couldn't stop himself as water droplets sparkled like diamonds as they trickled off Khalid's ample chest. For some strange reason the King did appear bulkier, powerful even. He was captivated as little droplets hung like crystal bauble off the tips of his chest hair. Lorenz wondered what it would be like to rest his head on the rug of thick hair, or run his fingers through it. The instant the thoughts occurred, he endeavoured to push them out of his mind.

Lorenz's consciousness of his manners soon dissolved into nothing as the rest of Khalid body surfaced from the water as he jumped on board the boat. All the sequins and fairy dust in the world created a magnificent fish tail. Lorenz could over stare in wonder at the splendour of the gold shine. In the light it twinkled brighter than any star he had ever seen. It moved with sinuous grace almost like snake and swan combined. Then there was the impressive tail fin which fanned like a spray of phoenix feathers. 

"Are you curious about my merman tail Lorenz?" Khalid inched forward trying to be careful not to frighten him. Lorenz was about to learn about a secret world of undersea creatures and strange magic, apprehension would be entirely understandable. The reality that Lorenz believed was about to be turned on it's head. The human would never be able to look at the world in the same way again. "I promise that it isn't slimy."

Thankfully Lorenz wasn't afraid. Traditionally merfolk seduced and ravished humans that they had mesmerised with their handsome and hypnotic appearance. They could also enslave a human with the power of their song. Khalid did yearn for Lorenz so much it hurt. He was his precious human, his treasure and his heart. He was more than smitten, he was completely enamoured. Abusing his charms and powers hadn't crossed his mind. He wanted Lorenz to let him adore him. 

"This is not an illusion? You are really a merman." Lorenz swallowed hard, it was proving difficult to remain calm in the face of adversity . Yet somehow he managed not to bolt despite the unreal speed his heart was beating. 

"Yep, Almyra is the land of merfolk, an undersea world. Oh Lorenz I am excited to show you my world. You will view the world anew, like when an infant first opens their eyes. You will be astonished and amazed." Khalid enveloped Lorenz's hand in his and cradled it softly for a little while. "Your skin is so supple, yielding, tender and soft. I am addicted to your touch already.My naughty mouth just can't stop complimenting you. Can you forgive me?"

To stand would have been impossible, his knees had weakened. Looking away was as equally challenging. He desired to hide his rosy cheeks but was too enchanted by the majestic sight. "I feel a little faint." The mixture of sensory overload accompanied with the dreamy romance of the situation was more than Lorenz could take. 

Khalid curled his tail in front of himself and formed a U shaped bed to rest Lorenz upon. He handled Lorenz as though he was made from glass as he laid him in his tail. "I didn't mean to overwhelm you. You rest here and I will row us to shore." Now that he had hold of Lorenz he wasn't going to let him go. With one arm he worked the oar whilst with the other he held Lorenz's hand. If he could only hold his hand for eternity then he would be happy. He yearned for more tactile contact, and to make love to him, more love and tenderness than his body could handle. 

"Khalid is this a dream? Am I dreaming?" Lorenz whispered as his body naturally slackened and moulded into the curve of the tail. It was smooth, almost like marble but yielding like a high quality mattress. 

"No, you are awake Lorenz." Khalid whispered a he pressed a kiss onto the back of his hand. "The only thing that comes from a dream is you. "

Lorenz ran his fingertips over the side of the merman tail. To look at it was pure opulence and to caress, the smoothness of the scales was unreal. "Oh my! Your silver tongue is too much." 

Lorenz's feathery fingertips felt simply delightful. It took all of his determination not to melt into Lorenz and indulge his burning passions. He smiled down on the dazed human, observing each gentle breath and the modest diversion of his gaze to the bottom of the boat. Not once had Lorenz resisted the holding of hands. He seemed to find comfort and security in such a meaningful act. "I don't mind if you nap in my tail. The journey and all the emotional pressures must be very tiring for you. I am escorting you to your private quarters anyway. Would you like me to sing you a little lullaby? "

Lorenz's mind was screaming at him about how inappropriate napping in a merman's tail was. At least it sounded inappropriate, it could be a perfectly acceptable act between Almyrans. For him it sounded very intimate and he was already overwhelmed by sensuality and kindness. "No...thank you." He managed to remain calm and polite even if his mind and body where in turmoil. Why did his body respond to Khalid in such a positive way. They were holding hands and they had only just met. Yet he didn't want Khalid to let him go and he couldn't quite understand why. Their hands just seemed to belong together. "Thank you for your kindness."

" Nah, you have no need to thank me. I should be thanking you for not screaming at the sight of my merman tail. You have taken the revelation extremely well. " Khalid laughed freely as he rowed them discretely to the back of the palace. He didn't think Lorenz would appreciate being surrounded by excited servants and guards. 

"I like your tail. It looks like you have woven it from sunbeams." Lorenz glanced up as the tail fin bent forward and started to fan him with cooling air. 

"Sunbeams hey?" Khalid seemed jovial about the comparison. Describing his tail in poetic terms meant he felt able to gently push Lorenz's boundaries and see how sensual he would allowed him to be with it. "If my tail is made of sunbeams, would you allow me to shine them on the garden of violets in your hair?"

Damn he was hot again. His cheeks felt like they were burning hotter than any sunbeam. Once again Lorenz tugged at his collar, desperately trying to cool himself. "You shine too brightly Your Highness."

"Don't start with all that nonsense. I prefer to hear you say my name. Please say my name Lorenz." Khalid gazed deeply into Lorenz's eyes. With one look he was battering down the defences and rubbing away the polish to expose all of Lorenz's vulnerability and sensuality. He shoved his way pass rank and title to have a personal conversation with his heart. 

"Khalid." The whisper was so soft and delicate like a love song sung by shy little birds in the furthest reaches from mankind. Khalid loved hearing his name from the lyrical lips of Lorenz. He could imagine his tongue caressing each syllable of his name.

"We have reached the shore. Would you like me to help you up?" Khalid put the oar aside and offered both hands as support. Lorenz gratefully accepted the invitation by embedding his hand in Khalid's welcoming palms. With ease Lorenz was hoisted up to his feet and for a brief moment they were close enough to taste each other's breath. Khalid closed his eyes while he inhaled the tea laced breath. Lorenz was hit with the flavour of exotic fruits and unfamiliar spices. Khalid's hot breath upon his lips became too much. Without any warning he fainted in his arms.


	2. The continuous flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khalid finds himself unwilling to leave whilst Lorenz wishes him to stay.

Khalid had been unwilling to leave Lorenz's side ever since he collapsed into his arms. His face was etched with concern as he watched over him. Whenever the body displayed discomfort or stress Khalid's arms became shields protecting his sweet rose from the elements. When Loren was still and restful he would simply hold his hand. For Khalid each finger was an angel harpist playing heavenly music when they touched him. When his eyes weren't studying Lorenz's face they traced the silhouette of his smooth long legs spread like wings upon the bed. The inner thighs looked juicy making his mouth water with his endless appetites. His eyes were full of wanderlust as they scanned over Lorenz's smooth bottled neck and his soft shoulders. He wanted to kiss his throat and feel the vibrations of each heavy breath and moan within. His nose was caressed with the loveliness of perfumed hair. It was a smell he hoped would reside in his nostrils eternally. 

Watching him still like an ice sculpture upon sheets of snow Khalid was hit by the irresistible urge to touch him, to caress his cheek then his elegant neck and to lean down and kiss his slightly parted lips. There was a flicker of Lorenz's eyelids and a quiet groan before he could succumb to his desires. A smile wide and true was the signature of his genuine relief. He observed as Lorenz stretched and fidgeted in his dishabille. 

Lorenz opened his his eyes to a blurry haze, several blinks were needed to adjust his vision to the dim ambience of the room. On the ceiling was a seductive mirror with aquamarine tinted glass. The reflection gazed back at him as he took a few moments to collect his thoughts. His fingertips explored the duvet beneath him, a sumptuous fabric a lot like silk. The cushion his head had sunken into was cloud like. Despite the heaviness in his limbs he levered himself upright as his eyes followed the swirls of dragons upon the green decorative wallpaper. 

"Hello there, welcome back. You had me worried there for a while." Khalid brought his hand to his lips and imprinted a kiss on the back. 

"Sorry, I...I didn't mean to worry you." Lorenz felt a little embarrassed , his eyes purposely avoided Khalid. He searched the posts of the bed which were swathed in fine velvets and strings of pearls. His surroundings were truly magnificent with bold patterns of sealife and coral, gilded edges, striking ocean hues and ornate decor. Light trickled down from a crystal chandelier bedecked with pearls and abalone. As he felt the softness of the kiss upon his hand his eyes finally settled on Khalid. The mermaid had the appearance of a bronze sculpture of a sea deity with his Adonis like chest and otherworldly handsomeness.

Khalid wore his easy smile as he patiently waited for Lorenz to adjust to his surroundings. "No need to apologise. I am just glad you are well. How about I make us some nice hot tea? " He slithered over to a tea table on his merman tail and started to brew an expensive high quality tea. Lorenz gasped quietly to himself as he observed the tail move like waves in a restless ocean. As he caressed his neck he noticed his top few buttons had been unfastened. Khalid had undone them to unburden Lorenz's body of any discomfort. This unburdening also involved the removal of his shoes. Due to the need for modesty he swiftly clipped up his collar again. "Tea would be wonderful." There was initial shock as his feet touched the cold marble floor. After a slight grit of the teeth he rose and followed gingerly after Khalid. 

As a noble he was easily able to identify the scent of good tea. The leaves being blended and brewed with great attentiveness were very rare indeed and very much desired by tea connoisseurs. Lorenz felt rather spoilt by the decadent surroundings and all Khalid had done to make him feel relaxed. "Can I help you in any way?"

"You didn't have to get up. I was going to bring it over. " Khalid turned to examine the steadiness of the lithe figure of his groom. The human was still a little shaky, especially around the knees. Yet despite the obvious weakness he managed to hold himself with poise and grace. "You can help me by answering a question." He itched closer , his tail formed a halo around his feet. Had someone raided a jewellery vault and set two stunning amethyst stones in Lorenz's eye sockets? Khalid found them to be precious. "Did you like resting in my tail? I mean would you do it again if I offered?" Khalid managed to fight back his first explosion of blushes. Inside he feared rejection but on the surface he masqueraded as calm and confident . "I liked it. A hug tail, blah I am getting tongue tied here." He laughed slightly to ease his own tension. "It felt really sensual giving you a cuddle with my tail. "

Lorenz was less successful in fending off red cheeks. His cheeks ignited like fireworks in a rosy display. "It..it..it, it,it." Where was the rest of his sentence? His orating skills had forsaken him and left him with incoherent mumbling . He cleared his throat loudly to force the words back onto the tip of his tongue. "Ummmmm eeerrrr mmmm eeer." He sounded like a tiny mouse squeaking for a crumb of cheese. Since words had vanished from his mouth he would have to embrace the language of the body. He lightly petted Khalid's tail fin as though it was a kitten. Lorenz's ten angel harpists were playing heavenly music on his fin. His fin trembled with delight; it felt wonderful to feel such sensuality . When Lorenz was bold enough to use his long slender arms to embrace his tail like two serpents embroidered together, he couldn't stop his tail wiggling and wagging happily. When Lorenz's cheek rested upon his fin he nearly lost it. He had to stop himself coiling Lorenz up in his tail and lavishing every inch of him with kisses. 

"You are breathtaking." Khalid was visibly moved by Lorenz's tender embrace. He was used to his tail being pulled around, cut or used as a weapon, this meant that the powder soft touches felt extra special. "And distracting. I can't concentrate enough to pour the tea." 

"Oh dear, that will not do. Let me pour." Lorenz held the tail fin as though he was holding a hand. He took the ornate silver teapot and started to pour into two shell shaped cups. "I love the sound of tea being poured. There is an relaxing ambience combined with the excited tingle of the tastebuds. This may sound silly but I imagine that my tongue is covered with little jingle belly jingling a merry tune when I partake in sipping."

Khalid observed the well practised routine of tea making. The way Lorenz handled the teapot had a theatrical essence. To add to the theatre Lorenz had painted an adorable picture in his mind of a jingling tongue. "I like the sound of a musical tongue. Would a musical tongue play happy tunes when you are eating something tasty or when you are being kissed?"

Lorenz let go of the tail so he could handle the tea cup in the proper manner. He indulged in a few sips as he considered the question. "Perhaps a slight jingle when I am eating something exquisite. I do not go around randomly kissing people so I am unable to answer the second part. I cannot remember the last time I kissed. It has been a long time."

Khalid looped his tail into two stacked doughnuts as a seat with his fin to support Lorenz's back. As Lorenz carefully perched himself on the tail his heart performed a happy dance in his chest. "When we are kissing I will listen carefully for the sound of jingle bells." His tongue was really naughty with the habit of flirty complimenting; naughty but charming. No matter how much he blushed Lorenz was starting to enjoy the praise. He hid his latest outburst of blushes behind his tea cup. The pair enjoyed the closeness, occasionally they knocked their saucers together but wouldn't chastise the other for it. "I definitely hear chimes right now." Khalid whispered playfully . 

"The tea is divine Khalid. You have exquisite taste." Lorenz chuckled feeling quite free around the merman. "Your tail is comfortable. I usually like to offer something in recompense but I do not have a tail for you to rest upon. I could offer you my lap or my chest to rest your head when you are weary." 

Khalid rested his cup upon the tea table. One hand rested under the hand Lorenz balanced the saucer in whilst the other gloved the hand used to hold the handle of the cup, mirroring the elegant point of the littlest finger. "The wedding isn't until tomorrow but it feels like we are exchanging vows already. Yes Lorenz, a big yes, written in capital letters. My tail is yours to snuggle into whenever you need or desire. You have offered me a little piece of heaven. The thought of laying my head on you, with your graceful fingers combing through my hair, sharing your warmth and your heartbeat, it sounds amazing."

Lorenz had eyes like a lavender oasis in a barren land. Khalid drank deep from them; intense, starving stares. His hands were as inviting as warm sand as they travelled in excruciatingly slow strokes up his arms. Khalid had only caressed the silk sleeves of his shirt but his hands were eager to open the shirt like a book and read all the pages within.

"Oh my, your eyes are candles pouring hot wax upon me ready to be stamped with a seal." Lorenz wanted to blame the rise in temperature on the tea and not the shared passion dwelling within. The tea cup was placed aside to avoid any spillage. As Khalid rested his hands on the soft yielding shoulders, Lorenz's racing heart skipped a beat. 

"May I rest my head on your shoulder Lorenz?" Lorenz could feel the hot breath of each word brush against his lips. Each breath slithered down his throat like liquor intoxicating him with intimacy. When he came to answer his voice betrayed him. To replace words he gave the slightest of nods. Khalid closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Lorenz. Instinct took over Lorenz as he ran his fingers through the thick foliage of hair. 

Khalid rested his palms on the small of Lorenz's back as though they were in a dance of stillness. Tap dancing to the beat of excitement and anticipation in Lorenz's chest was his heart. "Relax, I know this is all very new. We are discovering each other; for me that is exciting." He kissed the fabric above Lorenz's heart, as soft and unintrusive as candlelight in the night yet the sentiment burrowed deep beneath the skin. 

"The vastness of your oceans and the incomprehensible depths......" Lorenz inhaled deeply taking in the strong salty freshness which fragranced Khalid's skin. "The waves you send rippling through me. The oyster you give to me beating in the palms of my hand." For a moment he closed his eyes and surrendered to the embrace that threatened to swallow him whole. He forgot the burden of his status and the chains of noble upbringing to allow himself to simply treasure the pure joy of a hug. "I am drowning but instead of struggling to swim for the shore I am letting the water fill my lungs until no more bubbles escape my lips and I am smiling all the while."

Khalid lifted up his head and nuzzled noses. "Tomorrow I will fill your lungs with the ocean. I will kiss you with the storm of passion I am imprisoning within and give my breath to you. Only then can I show you the real Almyra." 

Lorenz was exhilarated, intoxicated, fearful, dazed, bewildered and so many more emotions than he could fathom. The emotion which burnt strongest of all was desired. He ached for all the tender tail hugs, the warmth of his kind hands and that kiss. He wanted Khalid to steal his lips and claim them as his own. He wanted to be high on kisses, so high that he forgot his own name.Between them was nothing, no barriers nor interference. The only thing that could stop them was Lorenz's prudish conscience

"The next time we met you will be cradling a beautiful bouquet in your arms and dressed in your finery. I will be smiling at you." Khalid craved the sweet taste of Lorenz's mouth and the locking of tongues in an undoable knot. He yearned to gaze into his eyes and discover treasures yet unknown. Words were not what he desired but the whisper of bodies in intimate conversation. Tonight had only been a sample of Lorenz but he was unashamedly addicted. "I wish I could stay just a little longer but alas a king's work is never done. Farewell my love. I hope you and your jingling tongue bells visit my dreams."

Lorenz traced the beard along Khalid's jawline. "Would it be a bother for you to stay a little longer?" How could he say no to those beautiful pleading eyes? He should leave and do his kingly duties instead of tangling himself willingly in Lorenz's silk web. He opened a little drawer and pulled out a ornate mother of pearl inlay box. Inside were some pink cube shaped sweets. "Any excuse to stay and I will. I hope you don't mind me having a little snack. These are delicious, a speciality made by my mother. They are little cubes of jelly flavoured with rose petals and dusted with sugar." Khalid forgot his manners and shoved three in his mouth at once. He chewed happily with cheeks as full as a hamster's cheek pouches. 

"Tut; you will choke if you eat in such a manner. The candy isn't going to run away if you don't eat them all at once." Lorenz scolded him with an unimpressed expression . Hopefully Khalid decided to swallow before speaking. If he was sprayed with crumbs he might have to lecture him about etiquette. Khalid didn't speak, instead he caressed Lorenz's lips with one of the sweet treats. Lorenz had a tentative nibble before swiftly covering his mouth when his tastebuds twinged in pleasure. "These are delectable."

Khalid swallowed his mouthful before speaking. "I am glad you like them. Now you understand why I was eager to stuff as many as possible in my mouth. Eat as many as you like. I have filled this room with many snacks for you including a basket of fresh fruit. I figured you would be hungry after your journey. " 

"You can enjoy and still eat with manners." Lorenz couldn't stay annoyed. Khalid was ultimately charming, even if he needed a little nag now and again. "I appreciate your kindness. I am rather peckish." 

Khalid indulged Lorenz offering him smaller pieces of the tasty sweets. The tender act of feeding increased his general merriment. Being around Lorenz made him feel as warm as soup and as special as someone who had discovered a magic lamp. His three wishes had been granted in t he shape of Lorenz; goodness, sensuality and tenderness. 

Lorenz was accustomed to fruitless flirting. Normally his flowery words and social faux paux resulted in rejection. Khalid seemed to enjoy his eccentricity and weird quirks, Lorenz was emboldened by this. He began to be a little more daring as a result. After being fed another treat Lorenz lightly sucked a sugar coated fingertip.

Were his eyes deceiving him? Did he really just see the noble and distinguished Lorenz Hellman Gloucester suck his finger in an oh so suggestive and seductive fashion? Khalid had been struck by the sultry way Lorenz lowered his head and looked up at him with a teasing and tempting smile barely concealing a flicker of tongue. Where was an ice cold bucket of water when he needed one? There wasn't a suitable word to describe how hot that was. He knew he should resist and retreat but simply couldn't. It was like Lorenz's body sang a silent siren's song and he had failed to tie himself to the ship's mask. 

With a slither of exotic fruit Khalid traced the lips he longed to kiss. As Lorenz bit the succulent fruit, juice drizzled down his chin. Khalid wiped the juice away with his index finger and tasted it. "When you undress to swim in the sea it is not because you fear the water. You undress because you want to feel the water caress you." Another fine slice of fruit was offered to satisfy Lorenz's hunger. "The water does not resist. The water is free to go where it wants to go.When you dive in Lorenz , the water will be strong, embracing with waves like arms guiding you and supporting you."

Lorenz chuckled as he used his silk handkerchief to mop up the excess juice. "Water can be a trickster. If you place a stick in it, the stick will appear crooked." Khalid pressed his lips to Lorenz's cheek and mumbled against his skin. "Water can be very tricky but you will still let it flow into the most intimate places. You will let the hot water of a hot spring give you a full body massage."

It seemed that Khalid had bested him at his own game. He had utilised poetry and transformed Lorenz from a noble into a flustered and aroused mess. Lorenz was breathless and words had eluded him once more. All he could do was close his eyes and become lost in the tender kisses planted on his cheek. 

"I wish I could stay with you all night and cover you with kisses. " Khalid whispered as he placed a final goodnight kiss. "I will be taking my time with you. You are a delicacy worth savouring. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khalid and Lorenz cannot sleep and find comfort in each other.

"Slow motion in perfect symmetry  
Riding the waves of your ocean.  
Ripples of the sheets like water;  
Cascading waterfalls of silk  
As we drown together in pleasure.

In unison two exotic dancers  
Swimming in flesh and seas of sweat.  
Kisses are brief gasps of oxygen;  
Heavy panting, sinking deeper breathlessness  
As we frolic upon the oceanbed.

Mirrored; two riving dolphins  
Lost in the hypnotic whirlpool of lust.  
Shipwrecked and loving it!  
Conjuring tsunamis of bliss  
As we flood each other's minds.

Floating, two naked bodies  
Gently drifting hand in hand.  
The tsunami destroyed pain,  
Washed up treasures of ecstasy.   
As the waves settle again."

Sleep had evaded him so Lorenz indulged in poetry instead. The pages of his secret collection seemed steamier than usual. Several glasses of water had failed to purity his mind of raunchy thoughts concerning Khalid. What was wrong with him? The plan before arriving in Almyra was to be polite, encourage conversation, be open minded and considerate and most of all protect himself from emotional or physical harm. Things hadn't gone to plan. Arousal was never part of the plan. It wasn't noble to be as flustered and as excited as he had been. It was like Khalid was a musician plucking the strings of his heart and groin simultaneously with his smile, his eyes and his hands. 

He considered himself no better than one of those slimy nobles who fell in love with attractive opera divas based solely on their appearance. The sampling of Khalid's personality was very promising. On the positive side he seemed kind, attentive and caring. He was very eloquent in his speech: poetic and romantic.Many attributes of a person could be learnt by touch alone. Khalid's caress had been gentle and respectful. Lorenz shivered as he remembered the way his fingers had sent waves of love throughout his body. The warmth had been breathtaking. It was as though each finger had a voice and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. His lips were just as wonderful. The goodnight kiss had been pure sugar sprinkled on his cheek. Lorenz touched his lips as he imagined what the kiss where Khalid would share his breath with him would feel like. It had the potential to unravel him and expose his heart and soul. 

On the negative side Khalid did seem to have a slight slobby leaning. Table manners could be vastly improved. If someone rammed candy into their mouths like an overzealous hamster then what would they be like with formal dining? His demeanour seemed overly casual. Lorenz believed the introduction between them both should have been formal. The first encounter was sneaky with Khalid pretending to be an oarman. He didn't consider the sneakiness harmful but he would have to keep an eye on him. 

His father had throw baseless assumptions at the Almyran's Lorenz recalled the warning he was given before he travelled to Almyra. "Almyran's are violent ruffians who enjoy fighting and ravishing women. Be on your guard." Lorenz knew not to judge an entire population based on stereotypes and a few idiots causing trouble at 'The Throat' Unfortunately many people did consider Almyran's as a rough and unreliable people. He wondered whether there were stereotypes of Fodlanders. 

There was a gentle tap on the door. Lorenz jumped at the sound and swiftly slammed his notebook shut. He did not want anyone to catch sight of his saucy writing. "Come in!" His voice was a little higher than normal. He definitely sounded a lot more guilty than he had intended. 

Khalid peeked around the door with curious glee. What had Lorenz been up to for him to sound so suspicious? "What are you up to at this late hour?" There was a teasing hint to his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lorenz was pleased to have a visitor but he decided it would be best to stem his enthusiasm. It would be better to not be over eager, in order to remain in control of the situation. 

"Well um..." Khalid pretended to cough to hide that he was stumbling over his words. " I was very very rude earlier. "

Lorenz raised a quizzical eyebrow. He couldn't remember him being particularly ill mannered, if his eating habits were excluded. "You were?"

Khalid slid past the door and edged a little closer. There was a impish look in his eyes. He was up to something, Lorenz did not know what but he definitely wasn't going to let him out of his sight. "Yes, you see I only kissed one cheek goodnight. I figured that the other cheek would feel left out. I came back to apologise to your other cheek."

Lorenz was moved by Khalid's silliness. The impish look must be due to the fact he had thought of another excuse to come and visit him. "Unacceptable!" Lorenz decided to play along. He pretended to be cross. "You did not just forget to kiss both cheeks but my forehead and nose require an apology as well. "

Khalid laughed as relief washed over him. Lorenz wanted his company, he even wanted more kisses; he felt giddy with joy. In an attempt to appear composed he kept a slow measured slither as he ventured over. "I apologise to any part of your body I have offended. I have brought every kiss I could possibly possess to make up for it." He kissed Lorenz with relish as he lavished kisses on both cheeks, his forehead and one final kiss on the top of his nose. "Is that enough compensation?" 

Lorenz was possessed with the same giddiness as Khalid. He couldn't stop himself feeling light and airy. There was an uplifting quality about his affections. "Yes, my face is content. Welll...um...except for my lips. They are very unhappy indeed." It was time for a feint of confidence . The only other person's cheek he had kissed was his mother. All he had to do was give the impression he had kissed the cheek of another numerous times. His heart beat was faster than the wings of a hummingbird. His anxiety was toying with his head as envisioned biting Khalid's cheek or headbutting him instead. He closed his eyes and puckered up. The kiss was successful. The practise kissing of his pillow and his arms hadn't been useless exercises. Confidence was the fuel of his passion. He continued to cover Khalid's cheeks with kisses. 

"So this is what the breath of an angel feels like." Khalid whispered as he gratefully received each and every kiss. "Oh hush now!" Lorenz felt his cheeks flare up. " I indulge my partiality for tea far too much to be considered angelic."

Khalid knew that spending the whole night kissing Lorenz was a bad idea. If he didn't sleep he wouldn't have enough energy for tomorrow's festivities. Sleep would take him away from Lorenz when he desired to behold him . "Would you like to..." There was a long pause as he figured out how to word his latest request. "Share the bed with me?" He found himself scratching the back of the head in an awkward grace. 

"Oh my! " Normally Lorenz wasn't a man lost for words. In this instance all his oration skills were nothing but a flustered mess. He couldn't even bring himself to look Khalid in the eye. The intense question caught him completely off guard.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause offence. I just thought that since neither of us could sleep that it would be nice to cuddle. I just want to cuddle you. I think you have gotten me hooked on hugs." Khalid tried to remain composed despite cringing inside. 

" Noooo, no, no ,no! You did not offend me. " Lorenz was in the process of pulling himself together. He lightly stroked Khalid's blushing cheeks. "It seems we keep planting roses in each other's cheeks." As he brought his gaze to meet with Khalid he chuckled softly. "Cuddling is agreeable. Your mertail feels pleasant. Your arms are warm. I wish I use much more poetic imagery to describe you but you have stole my thesaurus." 

Claude was full of relief as he found himself lifting up Lorenz and spinning him around in jubilation. "Sorry, I got a little over enthusiast there." He carefully placed Lorenz down on the bed and curled himself around him. His tail fin curved upwards and laid over Lorenz like a beautiful iridescent blanket. One arm pulled him closer as his hand explored the longer strand of the unusual A-symmetric haircut. Lorenz accepted the invitation to snuggle without hesitation . He laid his head on his chest and listened to a slow and steady heartbeat. Absentmindedly he strummed his fingers along Khalid's washboard abs as though who was playing a sensual tune. 

"When you give me your breath tomorrow, will it feel different to a normal kiss?" The breath of each word caressed Khalid's nipple and sent waves of wellbeing throughout his body. Khalid pressed a few little kisses into his hair . "You will feel a cold wind travel down your throat. Do you know any of the lore surrounding Almyran's? Apparently the kiss of an Almyran merman is alluring, so much so that it causes an insatiable arousal. It contains the power to enslave a normal human."

"I don't want to be aroused in front of the congregation!" Lorenz squeaked like a terrified mouse. "That would be entirely inappropriate!"

Khalid found Lorenz quite cute when he was flustered. To settle him down he hummed a soothing tune. The melody was truly beautiful, Lorenz was instantly enchanted by it. All his worries drifted away as he melted like butter into his chest. He closed his eyes so that none of the other senses could interfere with the music. "Don't worry the lore isn't accurate. " He whispered in Lorenz's ear between the song's verses. "However I do aim to make your tongue bells jingle. Hopefully you want more."

As Lorenz looked upwards he brushed their lips together. "I already want you to kiss me all night. Your lips are like little candles warming my skin and leaving little specks of light behind." 

The tantalising lips were near enough to taste their sweetness. Khalid ached with hunger to devour them with hot and breathy kisses. "Our marital bed will be full of kisses. You will be my garden and I will take my time planting kisses everywhere. You are a delicacy that shouldn't be rushed. I will start with your lips, deep and sensual, then down your jaw to your neck. You will be kissed until you purr for me, until your breath is ragged and your body is restless for me."

Lorenz swallowed hard as his body sparked with a tingling sensation. Arousal; it wasn't a feeling he was accustomed to. It was like an insatiable itch only Khalid could scratch. "Oh my goodness!" He buried his head in Khalid's forest of chest hair. Khalid brushed his lips along the outer ring of the earlier and had a light nibble. " It is alright to be excited. I am very, very excited about tomorrow. We will dance across the moonlit surface of the water in perfect harmony. The best part is your elegant height. I will be able to nuzzle into your neck and kiss your pulse."

The eroticism of Khalid's forwardness was something he would have expected to have been uncomfortable with, in fact it had the opposite reaction. He enjoyed the excessive flirtation and the delightful journey of lips that had been described. "To dance over the surface of the water with the moon as the spotlight sounds quite incredible."

"I hope so. I know a few moves but you probably have more talent than me on the dance floor. " Khalid buried his face in the heavenly hair, inhaling deeply his replacement for air. "Let me continue detailing how I will kiss. I believe I was kissing your neck and you were hot and bothered beneath my lips. My hands undo the top few buttons of your shirt. I kiss your heart because a delicate heart such as yours needs tender care. Then I create a sensual V opening in your shirt and kiss slow patterns around your pecs. Your body will rise and fall in waves as you toss your head back. The pleasure will be so intense that your body won't quite know what to do with itself. Your hands will grip the sheets as you gasp at my command."

"What if you are disappointed?" Lorenz suddenly burst out as he felt self-conscious about his slender frame. Claude was godly, with abs like a legendary warrior. He was slender like a worm and pale like a corpse.He started to put up invisible barriers as he retreated backwards a few inches 

Khalid enveloped Lorenz's hands in his and gave a reassuring squeeze. "When I lay your body out like a bouquet of white lilies I will make you feel beautiful my sweet. Your body is the perfect fit for my arms and my tail.Let me hold you and soothe away all your doubts."

Lorenz returned to the comfort of Khalid's chest. "I can only hope to make you feel beautiful as well."

Khalid closed his eyes enjoying the tenderness as Lorenz combed his fingers through his chest and nuzzled his cheek on his heart. "You already do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry and breakfast in bed turns into passion.

A hot trail of kisses travelled up his thighs. Quivering but still like light upon a stream were his legs as they burnt with pleasure. Slowly; excruciatingly so, was the tongue as it drew the art of wantonness upon his flesh. Hands were serpents as they slithered up his legs and rested upon his stomach. Teeth gripped his underwear and tugged at the fabric. The waistband slipped over his stomach. He moaned in choruses and succumbed to the arch formation. '

In his bed Lorenz panted and flailed in restless arousal as the dream possessed him. He had never dreamt such provocative things before. The attractive qualities of Khalid left him craving affection. Memories of his lips had been imprinted upon his face, his gentle voice echoed deep in his ear and his breath haunted his outer lobe. His hands searched fruitlessly for Khalid's yearning to be woven together eternally. With out the warm cocoon of arms around him he tossed and turned relentlessly as his body felt lost and alone. 

"Lorenz? Lorenz?" The softest questioning whisper wished to wake him with tenderness. Khalid's eyes traced the slender silhouette in crumpled sheets. 

The voice broke through from the boundaries of reality to Lorenz's erotic dreams. A little moan was the response to the beckoning. Khalid stroked his face with the lightest of fingertips. A sheen of sweat from motion and arousal coated his skin. Khalid tasted the bittersweet saltiness on his fingers. The touch caused Lorenz's eyes to flicker, the first sign of consciousness, then to sigh at the briefness. Khalid pressed a kiss upon his cheek and let his lips linger for a while upon his cheek.

"Khalid?" Lorenz opened his eyes and they set upon Khalid's smile. A hand reached for those plush lips to confirm that his eyes weren't fooling him. Lorenz smiled as he fully opened his eyes, ready to face the day ahead. For a moment they were locked in silence admiring each other's smiles. 

"It is Khalid. I am here for you." Khalid allowed Lorenz to rub the sleep from his eyes and sit up properly before he unveiled his surprise. He rested a tray upon Lorenz's lap, full of pancakes and chocolate sauce. Lorenz lazily scanned the contents of the tray; pancakes with a swiggly pattern of sauce and a glass of vibrant fruit aroma. It was then that it struck him like a hammer to the head. Khalid had made him breakfast! Was this still part of his dream? No one had ever made him breakfast in bed before. It made his heart feel full, ready to burst with merriment. He smiled brightly, his face lit up like a canopy of stars. 

"I was meant to draw a rose with the chocolate sauce but my obvious lack of talent meant it turned into something random." Khalid chuckled as he beamed with delight as he noticed the obvious happiness radiating from Lorenz. "Since you enjoy poetry I attempted to write you one as a marital present. Let me read it while you are eating.

"It starts deep within, just a feeling inside  
A hope in my heart I can no longer deny  
I'm a fool and a dreamer, with no place to run  
A man who's been hoping to touch the sun   
You are the light that cuts through the dark.   
You are the wings that let me embark.  
You are my destiny."

Khalid placed the little piece of paper on the tray. It had taken him ages to come up with a suitable rhyme for dark. Lorenz thought it was sweet even if he felt the urge to give a lengthy critique. He refrained from negativity because the sentiment moved him.The first love poem he had received as a charming gift; he would cherish the memory.

"It seems unfair that you have gone to all this effort and yet you receive none of the pleasure." Lorenz purred in a deep velvety tone . A finger danced in the chocolate sauce, scribbling randomly. Before Khalid could utter a single word he brushed his chocolatey finger over his lips, inviting him to suck it clean.

"A rosy hued haze is dawns' display  
As morning peeks over the horizon.  
Everything is blanketed in warming light as songbird serenade with their delight.  
It is time for the world to awaken." Lorenz drew a swirl on Khalid's cheek as he recited the poem he was composing from playfulness. It was wonderful how Khalid made him feel light and carefree, like nothing mattered in the world but each other. 

"But why rouse from the bed, stay in, stay cosy instead,  
And enjoy breakfast between the sheets.  
Pancakes shaped as hearts, and little jam tarts  
With a freshly squeezed glass of juice." Lorenz licked off the swirl of chocolate with mischievous glee. Khalid was delighted to discover the frisky and playful side of his groom. Lorenz was absolutely irresistible, the ultimate craving which captured his heart and burnt his groin. 

"Eat up, there is plenty, you are going to need energy,  
For what I have planned for desert." Lorenz teased with an oh so delectable smile on his lips. Khalid had squished himself up to Lorenz so he could loop his arms around him. 

"Let our bodies be the menu and our minds responsible for the ado  
As greedy hands grapple an amount more than ample." 

Khalid thought he would be the one trying to woo and charm Lorenz. Instead he had been fully seduced. He would never be able to get Lorenz out of his head, not that he would want to. Carefully Lorenz dabbed drool off Khalid's mouth before he continued his erotic little poem. 

"Kisses are my tea, pour them all over me   
Take the time to nibble my ear."

That was it! Khalid couldn't take any further teasing. He was ravenous for what was on the menu. First course would be Lorenz's neck. The tray was put out of the way before Khalid leapt atop of Lorenz. He planted kiss after kiss up and down his throat. After the initial gasp of surprise Lorenz softly cooed as his body rippled sensually underneath Khalid. In a sexual rhythm they ground their groins together in a scintillating dance. 

This was crazy! Khalid was still a stranger from a far away land. The connection shouldn't be there. There shouldn't be energy sparking between them. Most of all he shouldn't be hot and hankering for the merman. To him Khalid was a forest unknown and a secret orchard full of the ripening fruits. His voice was vast and achromatic and yet still so precious. He held to Khalid tightly with fistfuls of his shirt in his grasp. His hair was in disarray as it clung to face and fanned out in a messy headdress upon the cushion. Normally, the well groomed noble would be concerned about the condition of his hair and the dampness soaking through his nightwear. For once his appearance mattered not. He was lost in a wonderful abandonment with a handsome and kind man. 

The ooze of precum hadn't gone unnoticed. Lorenz was a succulent fruit pouring his juices just for him. It was the sincerest form of flattery. The cock did not lie; they shared mutual attraction. Khalid was encouraged by the flow of fluids to intensify the dry humping. He swung his hips like a sexual pocket watch ticking with each thrust. Lorenz's movements were sinuous as he rose and crushed in erratic waves. He couldn't maintain a steady rhythm. Part of his body wasn't under his control There were jolts and shivers sending his body in different directions. 

Khalid sucked and nibbled the supple flesh leaving his mark upon the paleness. "Who needs a wedding when our bodies are sharing such intimate vows?" He took a moment to catch his breath between ragged panting. "What is it about you that overwhelms my emotions?" His hands travelled up Lorenz's long slender arms to locate his hands. Soon they were palm to palm as the fingers threaded inbetween each others. 

"Khalid!" The name was whispered in a melodic voice stifled by quiet mews. " I do not desire air perfumed by roses, scented by tea, nor the crisp morning. I only wish to inhale you. Claim my lips and gift me your breath. " 

Khalid painted a pathway of kisses up Lorenz's swan throat, over the refined point of his jaw before stopping at his lips. "Are you sure? Once I kiss you everything will change. Your body and your knowledge will change. You will see and feel things you never knew existed. I was going to explain everything to you after our vows."

Before Khalid could say anything more Lorenz softly sucked upon his bottom. His eyes were smouldering with desire and awe; it was impossible for Khalid to not be enchanted by them. The barrier of his lips were parted by Lorenz's tongue seeking the warm moisture within. As the tongues caressed they joined together in a tango, dancing until they ached. There bodies rocked in seismic proportions and ramifications. The foundations of pleasure were shaken to the core. Khalid penetrated deep into Lorenz's eyes into the depth of his soul. Once their gaze was fully locked he breathed a cold stream down into Lorenz's lungs. Lorenz felt his neck and chest swell with foreign air. It was not unpleasant but rather a strange sensation. The nearest experience was that of swallowing the ice crystals in ice cream. 

"Calm...calm." Khalid whispered softly as he powdered Lorenz's lips with butterfly kisses. He rolled himself off Lorenz and pulled him into his chest. As much as he was enticed to continue into hotter and heavier activities he was considerate of his groom. "Take a few deep breaths. You may feel a little cold but I will keep you warm." 

Lorenz fidgeted as his body felt the frustration and disappointment of being denied further arousal. Denying the neediness of his limbs made him sigh .Rest was necessary but it didn't stop the silent cry of his skin for all the sweetness and lust Khalid had to offer. For a while he distracted himself with two jewels more radiant than the moon; Khalid 's eyes. His nose was impaled upon the fresh scent of the sea upon Khalid's skin. The scent alone made his heart reel with sensual poetry.

Khalid could watch Lorenz all day; the soft lips designed for kissing, the seductive way his elegant fingers flicked the hair back from shrouding his view, the eyes of violet petals full of emotion gazing back at him and the secret whispers of the body that needed him. 

There was a firm bang on the door which shattered the peace. "It is nice that you are getting to know your husband but you have a wedding to get ready for kiddo.' The unfamiliar voice boomed like battlecannons. Lorenz gripped to Khalid a little tighter due to the sheer ferocity of the voice. 

" I will be there in a minute. " Khalid frowned as he was addressed as a child yet again by his retainer. 'Kiddo' was better than being called 'Little Khalid' but it was still a pain. "I will introduce you to my retainer later. For now just rest a little and reserve your strength for the festivities ahead." He could only indulge in a few more minutes of snuggling before Nader knocked again impatiently. Reluctantly he departed leaving Lorenz eager to see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dressing for the wedding.

"All the ladies are excited about your little human. Apparently you two were getting very close together in the boat." Nadar teased as he started to scrape the oil and sweat from his body with a strigil. Khalid rested against the wall of the laconicum with Lorenz's smile still fresh in his memory. Nothing could possible erase it. "He is very affectionate and very sensual. I never expected to be able to get close to him as soon as I have. The connection between us is amazing." His eyes idly travelled up the walls of the laconicum which were plastered with marble stucco and painted blue with gold stars. Stars were more than appropriate for his current jolliness. He felt like he had wished upon a star and it had come true. "Wait a moment! Are you implying that the ladies were spying on me?"

"No one could stop them Khalid. I could have set the whole military on them and they would still would have found a way to have a peek." Nadar laughed as he recalled the ladies gathered together, peering through the window and squealing with delight when something happened. Khalid assisted Nadar by using the strigil to scrape away the filth of the night off his back. 

"Don't worry, I believe you my friend. They can be forceful at the best of times." Khalid artfully worked the strigil in swirly lines down Nadar's spine. "At this moment I am happier than I have ever been. My groom is beautiful and I will get to treasure him eternally. We are having a magnificent feast to celebrate our union. Yes, today is one great day."

"Don't go anywhere near the kitchen kiddo. The aromas coming from there are mouthwatering. I could have drooled a puddle." Nadar was salivating just thinking about the food he would be able to gorge on. The exotic mix of spices, the sweetness of honey, the richness of ripe fruits and the succulent meats that would be on offer where a cornucopia of Almyran delicacies. 

"Thankfully I am busy otherwise I would be in there stuffing my face." Khalid chuckled despite starting to feel hungry as he imagined the delectable foods. He hoped Lorenz wouldn't be offended by the vast amount he was able to consume. Khalid wiped the dirt off the strigil and placed it safely into a basket. After selecting a clean strigil he started to remove the dirt and oil he had sweated out in the heated chamber. 

"How do you think the little human is settling in?I can't imagine how he must feel about going to a far off land to marry some weirdo" Nadar slithered over to a bucket of ice and poured the contents over his head. After only a slight shudder he started to pat himself dry. Nadar was fearless when he faced the infamous ice bucket. As a veteran of the activity it felt like nothing more than a trickle of cooling rain. The purpose of the ice bucket was to close the pores after sweating and scraping them clean. 

"He is attracted to and intrigued by this weirdo." Khalid responded with triumphant glee as he turned so Nadar could scrape his back. Nadar was not as gentle or precise . At times it felt like he was being sliced paper fine like rare meat being prepared in a fancy restaurant. Khalid decided to leave out the details about Lorenz's leakage. The fact the Lorenz was sizzling in his own juices over him filled in with excitement. This excitement threatened to boil over into randiness. For now Khalid had managed to stay calm, even if the longing was a torment. "He smiled with me. I just want to look to the sky and sigh contently when I think of his smile." He closed his eyes a moment and immense himself in the memory of those thin lips. Lorenz's lips were magical. In a short period of time they had engraved themselves all over his mind. Every other thought was of those sweet lips and their power to conjure explicit imagery. It was like a spell had been muttered and he had been enchanted. The taste of fruit and tea still tingled on his tongue. "He wanted my breath; deeply and desperately. I gave it to him. How could I not?"

Nadar studied the dreamy eyed king. He had never seen Khalid like this. The unexplained smiles, the stars in his eyes, the momentary drifting into Lala Land and the gushing were all symptoms of a very serious disease. Khalid was in love and there seemed to be no cure. "Your behaviour is surprisingly reckless. Normally you are measured, in control. Giving him your breath before the wedding is rash. Be careful kiddo."

Khalid gave him a defiant glare as he snatched the strigil off Nadar and dropped it into the basket. "You have no idea. You haven't looked into his eyes, tasted the truth in his kisses, nor felt him respond sensually and honestly to a touch. In my arms I have felt his boldness and his vulnerability. He has given me his desire and his sweetness. A rose is a unique flower. You have to take special care for them to flourish. I will tend, prune, spray; whatever he needs to grow in my arms. I want to be his garden or his vase. "

Nadar belly laughed at he looked upon the loved up king. "Alright kiddo. I have never seen you like this before. You are completely smitten. Are you sure he hasn't waved a wand at you.?" He lifted up an ice bucket ready to pour it over Khalid. Khalid inhaled deeply as he prepares for the avalanche of ice to be thrown over him. There was a sharp hiss followed by some colourful language. He used a while rainbow of colourful language, so much so that he may have created a new curse word. He danced and wiggled around as the cool tingling sensation nipped him. 

"He could wave anything at me and I would be under his spell." Khalid was grateful for the welcoming warmth of a fluffy towel. He cocooned himself leaving only his head sticking out the top. He had the appearance of a furry caterpillar. 

"You are just asking for innuendo saying things like that. " Nadar lead the way towards the changing facilities where two sets of clothing had been arranged in a neat pile. "Oh you left this on the boat." The ring had been stored in a small belt pouch for safety. "Did he like it?"

Khalid was grateful that the ring had been recovered safety. In all honesty he had completely forgotten about it. Lorenz had been the most wonderful distraction. The look in his eyes when he gazed upon the ornate ring had filled him with joy. He was determined to keep like memory in an internal gallery in his mind. "Thanks. You really saved me. Can you imagine the fuss if I lost the ring? More importantly Lorenz said it was beautiful. " 

He clothed himself in traditional Almyran finery. The fabric felt like silk but was smoother with an ethereal iridescent lustre. Wyvern's naturally shed their scales, these were then collected and sewn into luxurious clothing. Gold was the traditional colour associated being Almyra. The colour symbolised treasure hidden beneath the sea. On the top half of his body he wore a kediyu. The long sleeved upper garment had rich gold and chocolate jewel tones with embroidered wave patterns. It was pleated at the chest and draped down to the waist where his mertail began. On his head he wore a golden crown adorned with abalone and apricot coloured pearls. The design resembled coral which sprayed upwards in a dome. 

"It is time to head over to the temple. I hope Lorenz is excited as I am." Khalid gave himself a final check in the mirror, neatening any wayward strands of hair and straightening the drape of his attire. Once he was happy with his appearance he headed towards his sea wyvern ready to parade in front of a crowd of civilians, whom had gathered to celebrate the union. 

"Is security tight but discreet?" Khalid could spy a few units flying above, monitoring the parade route and a few beneath the water. Nadar gave a confirmatory nod of the head. "Don't worry no one is touching your groom. There are eyes and ears everywhere looking for troublemakers." Khalid tried to let himself be reassured by his experienced and capable retainer but he knew he would only be happy that Lorenz was safe when he was in his arms. "Whose Lorenz's personal bodyguard?"

Nadar gave him a firm pay on the back, trying to calm his protective urges. "Balthus has that job. No one is getting pass that brick wall of a man."

Khalid was content that such a skilled warrior would be looking after Lorenz. Balthus was so skilled that he had been given the nickname: 'The King of Grappling.' He knew that Lorenz would be displeased with some of the big guy's bad habits, but he would tolerate his groom being annoyed as long as he was safe. 

Meanwhile...

When Lorenz had been left on his own in his sleeping quarters he had spent time gazing up at the ceiling and wondering what was happening to him. The way Khalid made him feel was extraordinary. In his life he had never experienced anything as exhilarating or thrilling. When he was near every sense came alive, a whole kaleidoscope of butterflies fluttered in his belly and his heart skipped a beat. It was like something from a fairytale. He felt like he had been ushered away to a fairy tale land full of magical creatures and a very dashing king. Love at first sight was a concept he had considered farfetched. How could you love something without knowing their dreams and their heart? Surely loving someone from appearance alone was lust? Lust or love or whatever he felt was fantastic and he didn't want it to end. 

Lorenz had never been shy about his appearance. When he was fully groomed and polished he believed he was gorgeous. Of course he was because he was none other than; 'Lorenz Hellman Gloucester ' However underneath all his refinery he was self conscious. He was aware that he was slender, lean and lithe, neither his chest, arms nor legs were rippling with muscles. Nakedness was a state where he felt particularly vulnerable and undesirable. 

He stroked his neck as he felt kisses lingering there. The warm of Khalid's breath, the softness of his lips and the caress of his words were all memories embedded deep into his flesh. To close his eyes was to see and feel Khalid all over him. His body missed him already. 

Out of politeness Lorenz ate some of the lovingly prepared breakfast. Since Khalid went to the effort of making the meal it would have been rude to leave it unattended. As he sipped in his juice his mind wandered back to the dry humping. The remnants of the heat and neediness lingered in his groin and left sparks down his legs. A loud tapping at the door brought his back back from his lustful thoughts. Before he could respond a large man bundled through the door in an ungainly fashion. 

"Hello pal, I am Balthus. I will be keeping an eye on you and protecting and other stuff." With a resonating thud he dumped a basin upon the ground. His grin was as wide as a valley as he look at the slender man sat upright in bed. "So you are the king's squeeze? You look like one of those fancy people kept in glass cabinets for decoration."

The loudness and harshness of the voice grated against Lorenz's noble ears. The lack of basic etiquette and the ungraceful mannerisms of the oversized thug were also cause for great displeasure. "By chance do you mean a porcelain figurine?" Lorenz folded his arms, raising the barrier up to this rude man. 

"Yeah! Yeah! That's it, you look like a porcelain figurine." Balthus noticed the look upon his face . It was one he had seen many times during his stay at House Albrecht; snobbery.Clearly the prissy little human expected etiquette and all that nonsense. Since he was a guard and not a butler he refused to cater to any snobbery."I will be right back. I have a few more things to fetch. See ya pal."

The loathsome mammoth of a man just referred to him as 'pal' again. How dare he! They were not pals! He didn't even know the gentleman. The barging into the room without being invited vexed him even more. What if he had been nude? To just walk into someone's private space was unthinkable. He felt the urge to lecture the giant man in common decency but managed to bite his tongue. 

Balthus returned with a giant jug of steaming water and poured it into the basin. He placed a second smaller jug on the ground full of sweet smelling oil and a few flannel with a towel. "Right, this is so you can clean yourself up ready for the wedding. I will be stand guard outside. Just call me if you need me or when you are finished having a rubber dub dub."

Lorenz studied the rugged man with his bombastic hairdo and slug like sideburns. He was ripped, every inch of him bulged with well trained muscle. "Oh yes, thank you kindly Balthus." Despite his irritation he remained courteous. 

Before climbing out of the bed he waited for solitude. The last thing he wanted was for Balthus to see the little accident staining the groin of his nightwear. It was impossible to relax, paranoia gnawed at him like a parasitic insect. He kept expecting someone to burst into the room. He washed by carefully splashing himself with water. His body hunched in a tense stance. No amount of steamy water or aromatic oils would slacken his muscles. 

As he rubbed the oil into his thirsty skin a little fantasy flirted with his mind. Wouldn't it be lovely to bath with Khalid. To see his golden sugar skin gluten with oil, to play with bubbles in his chest hairs and to lovingly tend to each other; yes it would be very sensual. He relaxed slightly as he indulged his thoughts. He could imagine Khalid being gentle with his body making him purr like a kitten. 

Once he had finished the labour of washing he wrapped himself in the welcoming towels. He gave a happy sigh as the fluffiness comforted him. Before calling upon Balthus he relished the warmth and cosiness."Hello Balthus. I am finished bathing. "

Balthus entered carrying a bouquet of flowers and some fine clothing. "Don't you look snugly in there pal." He laughed at Lorenz who had mummified himself in towels. Lorenz was instantly drawn to the bouquet of little lilac tea roses and baby's breath inside a giant turret shell. "Oh my, this is lovely." He sniffed the delicate fragrance as his face soften with happiness. 

"Khalid made a big effort to find those roses for ya. He knows that you love flowers. In fact he has spent ages listing garden and beauty spots he wants to show you." Balthus displayed a casual stance as he leaned against the wall. 

"I am moved, truly I am." Lorenz fended off the speechlessness that threatened to engulf him. His fingers ventured to the smooth silky fabric he didn't recognise . The vibrancy of the colour and the sheen of the fabric was exquisite. Violet with golden scrolls and paisley shell patterns adorned the garment to compliment the bouquet. "Would you mind if I had a little privacy?"

Balthus didn't question the request. Some folks weren't as comfortable getying dressed in front of other people. He could understand that. "Sure pal, just call me when you are ready." Once again he waited by the door. 

The clothing was not what Lorenz was accustomed to. The fancy jama was a coat which fitted tight to the body down to the waistline. From the waist the cost flared out down to the knees. The jama was fastened around the waist by a tie belt. The sleeves of the garment were long with ruffles from the elbows to the wrists. Golden disc jewellery decorated his ankles, wrists and neck line, with every movement they jingled. 

Lorenz spun around as he examined himself in the mirror. "Oh the splendour and the magnificence!" He struck several poses and viewed his attire at different angles. " I love this so much." He may have been talking to himself but he didn't care if he was overheard. At this moment he felt like royalty. 

Balthus came in as he heard the commotion of delight. He paused a moment to admire the Fodlan noble in Almyran's finery. "It really suits you. Makes ya look like a prince." 

"Oh you really think so? " Lorenz addressed him in a much more agreeable fashion than earlier. "How very kind of you to say so." 

Balthus had already worked Lorenz out. He was susceptible to flattery. If giving him a few compliments kept him sweet then he would gladly do it. "May I escort you to the temple?" He offered his arm to him in a courtly fashion. Lorenz eagerly accepted the arm. " Please lead the way kind sir. "


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my! There is quite a crowd gathered to celebrate the wedding." Lorenz felt a little overwhelmed by the spectacle . Along the route to the temple merfolk had come to join in the festivities. Young and old alike were singing, dancing and throwing confetti in jubilation. He couldn't help but smile at the rambunctious crowd and their colourful banners. It was good that the common folk could come together as a community and share happiness. Before he settled himself into a water chariot pulled by two white kelpsies he gave the crowd a wave. He chuckled warmly as a few of the children waved back at him with great enthusiasm. 

Balthus swam beside the chariot, his powerful arms violently ripped through the water as though it was paper. It didn't take much effort to keep up. Through the water's spray and foam he eyes the crowd with suspicion. There were merfolk who did not the support the union. Those whom profiteered from war, believed peace to be a sign of weakness and who believed humans were weak creatures they could seduce or fight for their own pleasure. Upon his fists were almighty gauntlets made of a brownish shell. His orders were simple, 'get Lorenz safely to the temple.' Part of Balthus yearned for the frenzy of battle. The 'king of grappling's fists had been idle for too long. If they didn't engaging in a fight soon they could go rusty.

Lorenz adored the chariot decorated in charming sea blooms and little rice pearls. He loved the tortoise inlay and ornate carved flourishes. It was as grand and as extravagant as he had dreamed. It suited his dramatic nature and noble status. Balthus surveyed the crowd of suspicion. On the surface everyone appeared to be peaceful. It was easy for undesirable people to hide their intentions behind a flock of people. 

The smell of smoke accompanied a strange hissing sound. 3...2...1 and chaos reined as the crowd fell into panic and disarray. A magical missile hit the side of the chariot sending the kelpsies bolting into the distance and Lorenz hurtling from his seat into the water. He hit the water with a smack which felt like he had shattered glass. Where to go or what to do; he hadn't got a clue. He was a capable warrior with a lance and skilled with magic but normally he wasn't consumed by water. It wasn't easy to defend oneself whilst trying to stay afloat. 

"Balthus?" He called out but his voice was lost among the many screams of the masses. Normally such a big chap would be simple to spot but he had vanished into a brawl. Chaos had erupted all around him, all the voices were mottled into a mass of noise, bodies seemed to smudge together in a frenzy. Lorenz tried his hardest not to be ushered into the fray but despite his efforts the tide drew him closer.

An arrow swished past his head which made him gasp in shock. Behind him Khalid's mertail embraced his slender body; a shield of comfort and security. A kiss grazed his cheek , it was as gentle as the morning sun. He felt the warmth with great relief. "I need you to trust me Lorenz. Be as calm as you possibly can. Breathing underwater will feel very different to you. You may feel a little stifled or suffocated at first. I need to take you somewhere safe."

Lorenz hugged the tail tightly, grateful to be snuggled safely within. A few appreciative kisses were pressed upon the smooth golden scales. "What about the women and children Khalid? They should come first." 

For such sincere and noble consideration Khalid gave Lorenz a shower of kisses all over his face. "Don't worry they are being ushered to safety." Khalid couldn't stop himself thinking about what a good father Lorenz would be. To worry about the children over his own safety was truly admirable . Khalid had to push the thoughts aside just in case he became broody. Now was not the time to discuss Lorenz bearing his child. 

He pulled Lorenz beneath the water, deep into the darkening blueness. At first Lorenz coughed and wheezed as he tried desperately to breathe. Khalid stroked his back with tenderness as he propelled them into the odyssey of the reef. Lorenz jolted and squirmed as his body fought the inhalation of water. With his chest and throat tightening like a tourniquet; fear sent his heart trembling within. Bubbles of air escaped his mouth and burst upon Khalid's chin as the last gasps of oxygen was exhaled. 

The reef was an ossuary of stark white. Arches and monuments were crafted by nature out of the dead. Magnificent rainbows of tropical fish shone in neon brightness. They swayed in sinuous motions like silk made from lightning. The reef was a labyrinth where buildings and hiding places were concealed from human vision. Khalid followed an incomprehensible patterns of map lines until he uncovered the entrance of their safe haven. Before them were grand gates of blood red coral. To scare away intruders there were carved behemoths and unknown sea monsters standing on guard. The doors opened after Khalid drew some mathematically impossible shapes in front of him. The angles drawn caused Lorenz's vision to blur. Human eyes weren't designed to handle such sights. He allowed his eyes to close as he immersed his face into Khalid. 

"How are you feeling?" Sweetness was woven into his soft whisper as he spoke between kisses which he pressed into Lorenz's fragrant hair. As Lorenz lifted his head up to respond their eyes met. For a moment Lorenz was lost in the emerald pools, hypnotized into silent wonder. With his bejewelled eyes he gazed lovingly back. "Lorenz? You are being very quiet. I might have to kiss you until you speak." 

Along Lorenz's lips Khalid indulged in brief but breathy hot kisses. It was difficult to find the opportunity to speak when their lips were intimately locked together. The kisses were irresistible, Lorenz couldn't stop himself melting into them. Some purrs lingered in Lorenz's throat as the smooching intensified. 

"Oh goodness, this is not proper! You kiss me and I lose myself." Lorenz gasped as he managed to pull his lips away. "My chest and throat feel a little sore but other than that I am well."

Khalid carefully placed him down on a oyster shell shaped sofa. Lorenz hadn't the opportunity to take in his surroundings due to his senses being dominated by his husband to be. A single finger caressed down his throat with the lightest of touches. Lorenz found that his body naturally curved in response to the contact. Khalid was his puppeteer who could change his position with the slightest pull of a string. 

"I like it when you lose yourself in me." Khalid perched beside Lorenz and brushed his lips against his chin. "We become toast. I am the bread and you are the butter melting into me." He enveloped Lorenz's hands in his and brought them to his lips where he kissed each finger in turn. "You look beautiful my love. When I saw you bobbing helplessly on the water you were like an unearthed treasure trove that had risen to the surface." He rolled up Lorenz's left sleeve to the elbow before he made trails of kisses with his lips up and down the arm. 

"Khalid!" Once again he found himself breathless as he was unravelling under the tender affection. He reached for Khalid's face and followed the line of his beard with his fingertips. Why weren't words coming out of his mouth? His lips were parted but all he managed to say was his name. Khalid must be a thief because he hadn't just stolen Lorenz's breath but his entire vocabulary as well.

Khalid repeated the process with the other arm. "Say my name again Lorenz. My name has never sounded sweeter than when it comes from your lips." He laid both of Lorenz's arms down by his side. For a moment he admired his sweetheart; his hair billowy as it floated in the water, the ascent and descend of his chest as he learned to breathe anew and the subtle vibrations of the body overwhelmed with emotion. 

"I..." The sentence lingered in the air unfinished as Lorenz sat up and nuzzled their cheeks together so he could feel the light tickle of Khalid's beard on his skin. "Like...being close." A little shuffling and he eased himself into Khalid's lap, legs forked apart as he straddled the thick mertail. 

"I like your idea of being close." Khalid couldn't resist hugging and kissing. It was pure instinct the way he engulfed Lorenz in his arms as he supped upon his lips like were a feast for him to relish. Lorenz put the 'feasting' on hold momentarily to trace the silhouette of Khalid's lips. "And your lips." Lorenz whispered with the sweetness of a sybarite. " I like the feel of your lips." Lorenz arched his neck and unfastened two buttons of his jama. Khalid was mesmerized by the alluring promises of pleasure embedded in the irresistible whisper and the sight of Lorenz slowly unravelling himself and beckoning him to play. Did Lorenz have any idea how sexy he was being? Khalid could feel desire burn through his veins like molten lava and the ache of yearning in his most sensitive region. In his head he was reminded himself to behave but Lorenz was making it difficult. 

Khalid imprinted his smile upon Lorenz 's collarbone before drawing sensual designs with his tongue. Lorenz softly moaned his approval as his fingertips worked through his hair. "When we were together last night." Lorenz gasped as his words were halted by a lovebite. "Khalid we were waves crashing against each other like the sea against the cliffs. I have never felt like that before. The splash of pleasure with the perishing of yearning was exceptional." Khalid's arms could feel him dancing in his embrace ; the fluid gyrations and the scintillating bellydancer's roll of the hips. "I have never felt more wanted or desired in my life."

Khalid swallowed his lust as he tried to even the ragged aroused breaths. "You are desirable Lorenz. You are beautiful, sensual and precious." Elation and fixation combined as he felt the decadence of the friction between their bodies. "The fact that no one has noticed how love!y you are is to my advantage. I want you all to myself." 

Lorenz started to play with his buttons, stroking and twisting them as he hummed quietly and continued the rhythmic grind. "I never thought that I would find body hair appealing." He undone enough buttons to reveal a few strands of Khalid's chest rug. He combed his nails through the thick hairs. "This might sound bizarre but I imagine brushing your chest with a teeny tiny comb or washing it with a aromatic shampoo and creating bubbles and froth." He tapped the flesh exposed by the V of Khalid's deepening neckline. "May I kiss..." He cleared his throat as he felt a little embarrassed . He tried to fight back redness but his cheeks erupted like a volcano. "Here?" He drummed his fingers just below the collarbone .

"You don't have to ask. I will always want your kisses, always, any time and anywhere." Khalid stretched the fabric to show a little more kissing space. Lorenz leant forward and pressed a brief but heavenly solitary kiss upon him. "Only one? Don't be frugal. I am a glutton for kisses."

It was amazing how relaxed Khalid made him feel. He was embarking upon a sexual adventure where discovery was abundant. Khalid was like a garden of wild flowers for him to freely frolic in. His humour and his gentleness made him feel at ease when exploring the hidden depths of desire. "Gluttony is rarely encouraged. You can have too much of a good thing." Lorenz teased as he pressed their noses together and gazed into shiny happy eyes. 

, "I don't believe that." Khalid grinned as he swung his body round so that he laid on top of Lorenz upon the sofa. With his elbows he refrained from putting his entire weight on him. "You are like a book I just can't put down. You are an excellent read and I will never run out of pages. "

It was the first time Lorenz had noticed the ceiling. Staring down at them were thousands of sparkling gold sandstone pebbles arranged in a circular pattern. "I have been preoccupied with you and haven't noticed how lovely the decor is. The ceiling is just magical."

Khalid playfully put his head in the way of Lorenz's view. "The ceiling is great but I would prefer you admire me instead. It is strange how connected to you I feel. Our bodies, minds and hearts must have had a million private conversations, at least that's how it feels. How is your body? Have you felt anything strange or uncomfortable ? Any stomach cramps or similar sensations?"

Lorenz rubbed his stomach a little. "The tightness of my throat and chest have eased. Breathing underwater feels normal, that is to say I don't notice it any more." There were a few abnormal aches in his stomach. He had experienced discomfort ever since Khalid shared his breath with him. "I believe they are just nerves but my stomach has felt rather...um....stretched."

Khalid could feel his heart dancing within his chest; a jolly jig as he learnt that Lorenz's body was adjusting to underwater life. Soon he would be capable of breeding with Lorenz and seeing the noble's belly swell with their child. "I am sorry about that. Would you like me to kiss your belly?"

Lorenz shook his head. "We should behave ourselves. We are not married yet and there is turmoil outside." Khalid was a little disappointed that he was denied but Lorenz did have a point. They weren't married yet and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. The sudden divergence into flirtatious play did seem inappropriate considering the circumstances.. "You know that your body is undergoing a great transformation. I don't know all the biological details. However you will be capable of magnificent things."

Lorenz raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Magnificent things? Magnificent things like?" 

Khalid took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how Lorenz was going to take the revelation about his child bearing capabilities. "I can make your pregnant."

There was a moment's shocked silence between them. Lorenz found himself hugging his stomach, feeling a little dazed and vulnerable. "Pardon? "

Khalid rolled off Lorenz and placed his comforting hands on top of his groom's. "We will be able to have a baby of our very own. A new life will be able to grow inside of you. I think that is the most wonderful thing."

Lorenz looked down at Khalid's hand shadowing the circular stroking motions on his stomach. "Nothing has been normal, nor proper. We have been canoodling like a pair of horny rabbits since I arrived here. I haven't had the time to consider what it means to enter your underwater world and how it affects the truths I use to believe. People are outside in danger and disrespectfully we have been cavorting. " He sighed deeply creating tiny ripples in the water. "What has happened to me?"

"It is crazy. I can't stop thinking about you. You have infected my bloodstream, filled my mind and my heart. When I see you I have to touch you, hold you and kiss you. In my mind I see you wearing my ring, stroking your belly bulging with life and whispering my name so sweetly." Khalid gave Lorenz 's hand a little squeeze. "All my life I have been waiting for someone special and now I know my wait has ended."

Once again Lorenz felt himself oozing into Khalid's words and becoming enveloped in his family vision. "I admit when I see you I want to be near you. I should be ....I should be..... Gah I don't know how I should be feeling about the miraculous ability to become pregnant." Lorenz closed his eyes and tilted his head towards Khalid. 

Khalid kissed his forehead, relieved that Lorenz wasn't retreating from him. Affection was still present as was the cherished closeness. "I don't know how you should feel either. I don't think there is any emotion that is wrong. If you want to shout, scream or cry then that is your right. If you want to run and hide you can do that as well. Whatever you decide to feel I will support you." He embraced Lorenz tightly, trying to make him feel loved and secure. "Let me continue to fall head over heels in love with you. Let me adore every inch of your mind, body and heart. Indulge my protective nature and my increasing obsession."

Lorenz didn't know why he trusted Khalid but it was undeniable. He wanted Khalid's love, every facet of it. Love should be all consuming and overwhelming in his opinion. "Yes,I should have reacted in a dramatic fashion. To be honest my body feels a little tender and vulnerable. I feel the need to be near you." 

Khalid rocked him gently to provide comfort. "If you need anything just let me know."

"Your embrace is all I need." Lorenz allowed himself the luxury of rest. Rest; it was accompanied by beautiful siren song which Khalid sang so sweetly. The song soothed him into a light slumber where dreams were full of loveliness


	7. The ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding ceremony time.

A soft moan escaped his lips as he endeavoured to awaken after his slumber. His eyes flickered, adjusting from the darkness of sleep to the underwater light. The first sight after the adjustment was the rich fabric adorning Khalid's chest. He noticed that a few of the top buttons were still unfastened from earlier play. A hand rested in the gap and toyed with the visible chest hairs. Then he noticed he wasn't on the sofa anymore. Khalid was cradling him in his arms whilst speaking with someone. He remained hush as he listened to the coversation. 

"Have the thugs been apprehended then?" Khalid asked whilst trying to contain the size of his smile when he felt Lorenz's hand on his chest. Of course he wanted to cover him in kisses but matters of security had to take priority. 

"Yeah, just a lot of untrained ruffians and ill disciplined scoundrels, nothing difficult. They have been rounded up and imprisoned ready to stand trial Anyone can hold a sword but not everyone can cut with it." Nadar seemed to be in good humour despite the disturbance . It hadn't taken long for him and Balthus to sort out the situation. "The crowd is being reassembled as we speak. The ceremony will be back under way in no time."

Khalid allowed his smile to widen upon hearing the positive developments. "Great, thank you my friend. I knew I could count on you. Would you mind fetching a chariot ready to continue where we left off?" 

Nadar gave him a firm pat on the back. "Of course not. Oh I nearly forgot something." He revealed the wedding bouquet from behind his back. "I managed to rescue these helpless little flowers. They are a little scruffy but they look alright to me." He handed the bouquet to Lorenz. "Here you go little Leicester Lord. I had better be on my way." He flashed Lorenz a smile as he lowered into a respectful bow. Lorenz thanked him despite the annoyance at being called 'little Leicester Lord." Before his frown had the time to fully materialise Khalid's tongue parted his lips and coiled upon finding the warm moisture within. Lorenz closed his eyes to allow himself to be absorbed into the smooching. Awakening to kisses would now become a permanent fixture in his daily routine. There was no going back to lonely mornings after he had sampled the best. 

Nadar laughed deep from his belly as he watched the pair. "Control yourself kiddo or you might run out of kisses before you reach the altar." After the jest he extended a wave and headed for the exit. 

Khalid drew his head back leaving a trail of saliva connecting them. "Clearly Nadar doesn't know about my infinite supply of kisses." He gave Lorenz a cheeky wink before indulging himself in a little more sloppy smooching. The spell was being cast yet again; Lorenz had meant to ask him about the protesters but had been distracted by his insatiable appetite for Khalid's affection. It was the familiar grunts and noise of horses that halted their endless kissing. 

"It looks like we will have to continue devouring each other's lips another time." Khalid carefully placed Lorenz back upon his feet. Lorenz started to check his bouquet. The shell was undamaged and just required a quick polish with his handkerchief to bring out the shine. The need to protect and shield was strong within Khalid, even if he couldn't carry him in his arms he still managed to wrap an arm around his waist as he lead them towards the chariot. Lorenz was still tending to his bouquet, carefully tidying the petals with his fingers. The way he handled the flowers was with gentleness, as though they were made of fine china that would shatter if mishandled. 

In the carriage Khalid rested his arm on the back rest behind Lorenz's head and lightly massaged his shoulder. He laid his mertail over Lorenz's lap and raised his tail fin to act as a shield in front of them. Lorenz looked up from his bouquet once the preservation of the petals had concluded. "I was meant to ask you if there were any casualties. I couldn't possibly continue in such a jovial fashion if that was the case."

"The only casualties were a few decorations. The protesters have been arrested. The crowd has been healed and reassured. " Khalid inhaled the scent of Lorenz's wet hair. The fragrance of sweet florals and freshness from the water was simply mouth watering. "Everything is peaceful and under control. You can relax and smile. When you smile it is beguiling. "

Lorenz chuckled softly as he traced a finger over,Khalid's lips. "You are utterly charming. My stomach feels mushy and spongey because of you." A distraction came into view, a spectacular gilt-edged temple simmered in a large pool of crystal water. Lorenz was overwhelmed into a stunned silence as awe and wonder took hold. He hadn't seen anything like it in his life. A temple made of gold and bejewelled with precious stones; he hadn't even read about such a phenomenon in fairy tales. It was rare that real life was more fantastic than fiction, but this was one of those rare cases. 

"Quite the grand sight isn't it." Khalid brushed his lips against Lorenz's earlier as he whispered sweetly. "Let me be your your guide for a moment. The temple was built in homage to the sun. The sun is a vital life source. The light encourages plants to grow and flowers to blossom. It is believed sunlight has healing qualities. The surrounding water is believed to be rejuvenating.Maybe we will have to take a dip together sometime." 

The carriage drew up to the start of the bridge leading up to the temple entrance with repeated decorative cusp arches. Lorenz 's eyes followed the bridge to the first floor of the temple where grand parapets rose on all sides. His eyes continued their journey, skimming the balconied windows in finely carved brackets. Like a royal crown a low fluted dome sat at the top covered with motifs of vines and fruit. 

Khalid continued his role as tour guide as he wrapped his arm around Lorenz's waist and strolled the length of the bridge. "As well as being a spiritual place where people come to meditate and pay respect to nature, it has a philanthropic role. Food packages are sent to remote settlements and the improvised parts of Almyra. Anyone is welcome to come and eat at the temple. Feasting together is what makes communities strong."

Lorenz beamed as he listened to the charitable nature of the holy building. Khalid seemed to be a compassionate leader, a leader who cared about the commonfolk, selfless and wise. "How wonderful!"

They paused just outside the main door. Khalid turned and pulled Lorenz flush to him, squishing the bouquet. Soft and warm; Khalid treasured the moment of physical contact. "When we go beyond the door we will become one. It feels so right. I never expected it to feel so right. I have to ask are you ready? Are you ready to become mine and for me to become yours. Let me look after your heart and your body."

Lorenz tried not to moan but being pressed up against Khalid felt so good. The romance and sensuality blew his mind away and made his heart miss a beat. "Oh Khalid.." He gasped as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes, a thousand times yes. I will give your heart little polishes, many kisses and cuddles and wrap it up in loveliness." 

Khalid kept an arm wrapped around Lorenz as he pushed the door open and guided him within. They were greeted with a chorus of cheers and song. It was a festival of noise to celebrate their union. Lorenz found it very uplifting. He couldn't help but feel giddy, infected with excitement and joy. Khalid was equally as infected as he sang along with the familiar tones and danced down the aisle. On route Khalid couldn't resist picking Lorenz up and swinging him around a few times. When Lorenz made quiet happy squeaks Khalid swayed and spun him some more. 

The interior was very different from the ornate decoration of the exterior. Everything was light, breezy and open. The high curved walls of white granite were covered in sashes of sea blooms. Two tall spires were draped in fragrant sea vines dyed in exotic colours. In front of them a grand staircase surmounted by a huge crystal chandelier was covered in hundreds of candles. A priestess dressed in flamboyant attire rose her hand to request silence.

"The eyes of the sun will witness this union. The arms of the ocean will nurture the infancy of this union in her arms until it is strong enough to swim free. Friends and family of the Grooms, we welcome and thank you for being here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of King Khalid and Lord Gloucester. Love, it is something we all desire. To love and be loved is something we all wish for. When wishes become reality it is important to share the joy so we may inspire others. Let us all share in the public and legal affirmation of the bonding that has already begun. Marriage is not a destination but a journey, together, hand in hand and heart in heart. This journey will stretch you as individuals, deepen your love, sculpt your hearts and embellish your minds with memories. On this journey you may stumble, but marriage is having someone to catch you. On this journey you may have to scale great mountains but marriage is having someone hold your hand to help you up. Let us all share this precious union of hearts and minds, to turn two individuals into one whole."

The pair were encouraged to bow down upon their knees to receive the blessing. Khalid held on to Lorenz's hand, unwilling to let go. He feared if he did let go then Lorenz would disappear back into his dreams. Water was sprinkled over their heads as the priestess spoke sacred words in an ancient language. When they rose after the blessing they were encouraged to face each other and share their vows. 

Khalid was the first to share the words scribed from his heart. He held both of Lorenz's hands tightly and pulled them towards his chest just over his heart. With his dazzling emerald pools he looked into Lorenz's eyes. The eyes were the window to the soul and he longed to bypass the glass and see the deepest crevices.

"As we stand here surrounded by the glorious ocean and the endless sky. May our love be as constant as the blue pouring beneath our feet and blowing above our heads. My love is the tide which will gently caress the warm sand of your heart; unchanging and undeniable. Let my waves carry you forward into happiness. Forever my sea will nourish you and sustain you. The sea beasts within will protect you. Come sit upon my shore and let my love wash over you. " 

Lorenz was swooning into Khalid's beautiful eyes. For the moment he was lost in the romance of it all. He could feel his knees tremble as they weakened beneath him. Withinhis chest his heart had burst with the intensity of happiness. It was his turn to speak. It took a minute to recompose himself. He bent forward and rested their foreheads together.

"My heart is my gift to you. It is a bouquet of roses of multiple hue. A delicate aroma I bestow upon you. One caress of soft petals and the scent will linger on. When I close and when I am gone. The red rose whispers of passion and nights without end. The white rose breathes of love and the journey we wend. If you tend to a rose with care it will blossom and flourish. If trampled upon the thorns cuts with acts of currish. I will never be in bud when I am near you."

They caressed their noses together, mirroring smiles and locking fingers together. Nadar laid two rings upon a cushion ready to be exchanged. Khalid took the ring and carefully slid it upon Lorenz's finger. Lorenz had Khalid's ring made by a talented goldsmith with carving of vines and hearts upon it. "Oh my, it looks lovely on you." He exclaimed in delight as he slowly placed it upon his finger. 

"I pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss."

It was time to kiss. The pair had a little chuckle as they accidentally knocked noses together. "Keep your head still." Khalid whispered as he placed a hand on the back of Lorenz's head and pulled him down into a long smooch. The kiss was followed by enthusiastic wolf whistling and cheers. One was never enough! With his hands placed in supportive positions in Lorenz's back and leaned forward and held Lorenz in a romantic stoop. The priestess placed headresses of tropical blooms upon their head.

Petals confetti rained down on them as they skipped down the aisle. There was no time to catch their breaths as they were ushered to the next activity in the day's celebration .


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a musical moment.

"The red rose whispers passion and nights without end." The words echoed around in Khalid's head like a magical incantation. Did Lorenz just say the most erotic and seductive thing as a vow? It was hidden beneath the cladding of poetry but he wasn't mistaken. What a wonderful and sensual mystery Lorenz was. With any rose he knew to be careful of the thorns.A little tenderness and kindness would hopefully stop him being cut. 

The newly married couple had been taken to a private drawing room. Within tea and coffee were poured liberally, snacks were consumed and rest could be taken before the grand feast and party. The drawing room was richly decorated with grand pilasters with images of exotic fish, and an elaborate ceiling with shell shaped reliefs. Lorenz was admiring the lavish furniture and art. His eyes explored the marble fireplace with fluted column design with a large gilt framed mirror above. With his fingers he caressed up and down the marble surface feeling the coolness and smoothness. 

His admiration was interrupted by the gentle serenade of a piano. Khalid's talented fingers danced over the keys producing a composition unfamiliar to those outside Almyra. "Do you enjoy music Lorenz? The music in Almyra is different from the opera and folk songs of Fodlan. It has a unique charm and allure. Beauty doesn't have one shape or form.." 

Lorenz inched closer to the magnificent grand piano with gilded and painted surfaces in bright monochrome colours featuring comedic motifs of dolphins tricking sailors. "I do find great pleasure in music. There are times I become enchanted by it, so enchanted that I lose myself in daydreams.You play the piano with confidence and charisma. I cannot help but be drawn to your obvious talent. You even shine when you play. There is nothing superficial about the way you shine."

Khalid was not the blushing type but even his cheeks felt a little hot hearing Lorenz's praise. "Thank you. I only shine because you are with me. Could you do me a little flavour? I would love for you to lose yourself in my music. I would love to see you laying on top of the piano mesmerized by my music."

It was a strange request but he had already discovered that Khalid was prone to eccentricity. This character trait made him intriguing, exciting even. He never knew what Khalid was going to say or do. "If you believe my laying would compliment your playing then who am I to refuse?" Lorenz laid himself on his stomach and spread out his long limbs. He faced Khalid so he could look into his eyes and watch him play. With his chin rested on his hands he smiled at his husband. 

" Perfection!" Khalid returned to playing soft sultry tunes. "I can even sneak a kiss or two while I play." 

It was subtle, the flirtation of the eyes, whispering to each other sweet nothings without a sound. Khalid wore a smile as bright as the sun as he romanced with the power of song. Lorenz melted between the notes, lost and hypnotized by their enchantment. He touched himself in sultry strokes along his neck and across the collarbone. Khalid caressed the keys as though they were familiar lovers soon realising he wasn't just playing the piano but he was conducting Lorenz like he was an orchestra. His expression , his emotions and his posture; Khalid sculpted them in sweet harmony.

Lorenz let his mind float away as he sprawled out like a cat in the sunshine. His lips parted like he was kissing each and every note. Soft breaths escaped as he seemed to purr as though the music was making love to him. Over the piano his hair fanned out like peacock's plumage while his back arched in the pleasure formations. Khalid but his lips as he observed the exquisite sight. Lorenz was as decadent as velvet and as sultry as moonlight. Khalid yearned to love him slowly and deeply, mentally and physically until addiction and affection combined. 

Khalid finished the song and let silence settle. He longed to join Lorenz in the land of daydream. So he climbed beside on the piano and stroked his hand. "Would you be offended if I napped beside you?

Lorenz opened his body for him, offering lavish amounts of warmth and comfort. "Only if you use my heart as a cushion."

Khalid chuckled at the description of a heart as a cushion. There was no denying it, Lorenz could say the sexiest things but he could also be very sweet. "A heart cushion sounds heavenly. There is no place I would rather rest my head." He found the spot where he could feel Lorenz's heart tap dancing, finding snuggling to him very cozy. He laid his hand over Lorenz, fidgeting until he found his hand to hold. Hand holding had become his new favourite pastime. 

"Would you mind if I asked whom taught you to play the piano? I do not mean to intervene with your nap but I am curious." Lorenz buried his nose in Khalid's thick velvety hair. Khalid did not seem to my d putting his nap on hold to have a little chat, in fact he welcomed it. How were they suppose to get to know without making time for conversation. "My mother taught me the basis. Where she grew up in Fodlan, playing the piano was a popular leisure activity of nobles. I learnt the classical stuff from her. You could call it Fodlan style. The wife of my retainer and battle instructor Nadar taught me Almyran's songs." 

Lorenz was surprised to hear that Khalid's mum came from Fodlan. It was unusual for people from Almyran's and Fodlan to have the opportunity to socialise together due to previous hostility. The relationship behind the two countries was improving but it still took time for prejudices and suspicions to change. "Your mother is from Fodlan?"

" Yep, she was a bold woman, born into noble house Riegan who ran off to a far away land to be with the man she loved. She has taught me a few Fodlany things. So do you play an musical instrument?" The conversation was positive, Khalid felt able to tell his secrets to Lorenz. He hoped that his husband felt the same way. Trust was the foundation of a strong relationship. 

Did that mean Khalid was a potential heir to house Riegan, the leading house of the alliance? What a scandal it would cause if the secrets of Khalid's lineage came out. To many, the thought of an Almyran leading the Alliance was unthinkable. It would cause infighting perhaps even civil war. The pressure to banish old beliefs and stereotypes through enlightenment and friendliness was of paramount importance. "Indeed she was very brave. To run away for true love seems incredibly romantic. I thought I had sacrificed love for the greater good of Fodlan. Maybe just maybe I was mistaken." Lorenz cleared his throat as he decided to move on from the topic of diplomacy . It was vulgar to discuss such things on your wedding day "One does not merely play the harp. To create music you have to cavort passionately with the harp. The strings are caressed as the instrument is straddled between the legs. You can tease with gentleness to create a soft and quiet sound. Other times you can be pluck harder until the note is surrendered."

The image of Lorenz cavorting with a harp was definitely one that belonged in his dreams. He never knew that the heart could be so erotic. "I think I have only ever heard the harp once in my life. I am excited about the possibility of dueting with you." 

"Likewise; in way of recompense you must let me serenade you something. I enjoyed listening to you play. My heart shred a few happy tears." Lorenz was earnest in his desire to play for Khalid. He wanted him to feel the same happiness he felt. ,

"Dueting and playing for one another; sounds brilliant. My dreams will be full of you playing the harp for me. " Khalid closed his eyes ready to nap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Khalid awakens...

" "The fragrance of tea seduced his nostril with a flirtatious whiff of florals. Waking up after a nap to Lorenz's aroma was lovely. Lorenz was like the soothing sun gently lighting up his world. Upon his ear he could feel the soft rumble of Lorenz's heart. His lover was restful, he couldn't ask for more. "Hmmm you smell of nice things, yummy things." He inhaled deeply, breathing in his husband. "If only I could turn you into my air." Lorenz's lips were as close as they could be without physical contact. Tea and syrupy pancakes flavoured the breath Khalid tasted. He had an insatiable appetite for delicious kisses. Tempting and teasing; like a plump fruit bending the branch with rich oozing juices. Would it be wrong to take a bite?

Lorenz played Khalid like a 24 piece orchestra, Every instrument was brought to life with the power of suggestion. His lips hovered tantalizingly overhead, blowing invisible kisses all over his face. If his body was an orchestra then every hair was a marching band standing on salute. There was a gasp as he felt the unexpected: a nibble on his ear. What a bold move! He had not expected this level of friskiest. It was welcomed with an open heart and aching groin. 

"I am not air." Lorenz's whisper ignited every nerve within. "I am magic." It was Lorenz's turn to gasp as Khalid changed to his human form and placed his hand somewhere very personal ."What kind of magic?" He rubbed Lorenz's hand up and down his throbbing bulge, his breath deepening as the thermostat of arousal had a rise in temperature. "Are you white magic? Will you heal me? I have such a sweet aching for you." Beneath his hand Lorenz started to move on his own . Elegant fingers fondled and groped him with a gentle curiosity. Khalid moaned as he nudged with careful thrusts into Lorenz's hands. "Or are you black magic with your own naughty ideas?"

Lorenz flashed him a grin as he lowered himself down Khalid's body. He had never done anything like this before but Khalid filled him with confidence and sexiness. No one has ever made him feel undesirable in a sexual way before. He found it incredibly exciting. Inside him something new and sensual had been awakening and Lorenz wanted to revel in it. He nuzzled his face into his groin. Khalid's breathing intensified as he was flushed with horniness. He had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Lorenz. He yearned for every part of him mentally and physically. Despite the burn of arousal he still controlled his thrusts. When Lorenz nipped and tugged at his groin he nearly lost it.

"You have no idea what you do to me. I have never been more turned on in my life." Khalid's words were broken up by jagged breaths. A knock on the door interrupted their play. Lorenz seemed to help out of his skin when the sound resonated. Soon the distance between them was gaping as Lorenz retreated to the pine window. Khalid cursed under his breath at the interference . "What is it?"

" It has been quiet in there. I was just checking that you were alright." Balthus bellowed from the other side of the door. 

"Everything is fine, thank you Balthus." Khalid forced himself to remain polite but it was impossible to hide his annoyance . Balthus had shattered an intimate moment . "We are just relaxing in here. No need to worry." He slid himse!d off the piano and passed over to Lorenz. The distance between them was too far for his liking. A tactile individual craved contact. If he couldn't touch Lorenz he wasn't happy. 

"Okay boss, if you need anything just call." Balthus shouted back, the kind of shout that could make people run for cover . 

"Thank you Balthus, we are fine." Khalid engulfed Lorenz's slender silhouette in his arms and snuggled into his back. Once again Lorenz was full of nice surprises. Lorenz teased him like no other with a sultry slow wiggle of his bottom against his groin. Khalid loved that right little bum. He longed to manhandled those cheeky cheeks, squeeze and spread them so that he could dine. Khalid was definitely a fan of butts and Lorenz had such a cute one. 

The figure of eights Lorenz drew with his hips were pure decadence. Khalid felt like he was being spoilt with the sultry dance of dry humping. Who needed to speak when body language was powerful? Their bodies shamelessly flirted, whispering seductive promises of desire. In Lorenz's hips there was beckoning, luring siren song. Every twitch, thrust and shimmy screamed of sensuality. Khalid's groin roared with hungry and each finger write inexhaustible tales of lust. At first he rested his hands on Lorenz's hips to feel the sinuous sway. Then eight gluttonous finfers and two feisty thumbs clawed at Lorenz's cute little bottom. They fitted perfectly in his palms as he squeezed and teased. The groping seemed to be encouraged as he cheekily wiggled in Khalid's grasp. 

"You are driving me wild. Where did you learn the art of seduction?" Khalid spun Lorenz around and lifted him up with one hand on his back and the other cradling his buttock. Lorenz gasped in breathless arousal. His cheeks flushed a sensual hue of red. "My ideas of seduction come from poetry and opera. I guess my idea of romance is rather grandiose." 

Khalid purred into him, sucking his lips and claiming them as his own. "You will have to show me the poetry . I admit that I am intrigued to read them." He nuzzled their noses together until he had managed to lock Lorenz in the sincerity of eye contact. In Lorenz's shining eyes he could see every emotion shining within. Any doubt, uncertainty or discomfort could not be hidden. "Would you let me give you an anal massage? You don't have to remove anything. My hands can work around your clothing. I promise that it feels good."

Lorenz narrowed his eyes as he scrutinised Khalid's eyes carefully. The request had caught him off guard. He didn't quite know what to make of it. "Is it good for you?"

Khalid chuckled softly. "A big resounding yes. Your pleasure is my pleasure my love. Hearing you moan, the deepening of your breath and the movements of your body will excite me greatly. I admit that I enjoy watching your bottom."

"My bottom and my face are not on the same line." Lorenz tutted , trying to hide his trepidation beneath jesting. Khalid spotted the 'first time' apprehension shimmering in his eyes. To ease the distress he showered Lorenz's face with butterfly kisses. "I did not mean to cause you any distress. I enjoy your face as well. I enjoy your smile, the twinkle in your eyes and the soft petal shade of your cheeks. My pleasure doesn't diminish if I kiss your lips, stroke your cheek and look into your eyes instead." 

Khalid carried Lorenz over to a large fluffy rug and settled him down on his stomach. His hands buried themselves in silky hair, threading through in continuous sweeping motions. Lips were made for kissing and Khalid never had his fill. Each corner was kissed to encourage a smile to form. Lorenz smiled for his mind and considerate Khalid. He returned the kisses with gusto, hard kisses that felt like Lorenz was trying to conquer his mouth. Khalid welcomed these forceful kisses. Lips were smashed together in need, and in lust. Attraction was a mutual feeling. 

To replace the anal massage and soothe Lorenz, Khalid decided to give him a little head massage instead. His hands moved in slow, gentle strikes over his scalp. A soft moan escaped Lorenz's lips. Khalid had very talented hands; an artisan of pleasure with the flesh as his medium. Lorenz closed his eyes as,Khalid used his fingertips to make light circular motions across the his head. He moved from back to front and then front to back as he felt his husband melt into relaxation. 

Khalid moved down to the neck. Before he began to massage the area he lined Lorenz's throat with kisses. Lorenz parted his lips and purred with the contact. "Oh Khalid you are so good to me." With one hand Khalid cupped the Lorenz's neck and gently rubbed the neck with the thumb on one side and the other fingers on the opposite side. "You are good to me as well. I love all the teasing and clothes play. I want you Lorenz, all of you, every sigh, every laugh, every tear, everything. My craving is endless and all consuming. You have infected my bloodstream and I want your infection to overwhelm my defences."

Lorenz caught Khalid's hand and placed several kisses into the back. "You are like the characters I read about in my poetry. I never imagine that someone like you could fingertPoets are prone to exaggeration. All the poetic praise I could sow would be a reflection of reality."

Khalid took his hand back as he moved into massaging the shoulders. With his hands he maintained a “C” shape, as his slide his hands all the way down so that the webbing of his thumbs rested over the tops of Lorenz's shoulders. "I have never met or seen anyway quite like you before. In a garden of red roses you are the one with purple petals, standing out from all overs. Some people may not appreciate the unique beauty of the purple rose. For me there is no rose lovelier." Khalid relished the smooth contour of the muscles just above the collarbone .

"Hush now! Your flattery is making me blush. I never imagined you would be so sweet." In such a short period of time Lorenz had never blushed as much. He might as well paint his cheeks pink since it seemed to be a permanent state. Khalid drew the muscles upwards with gentle, consistent pressure. Lorenz hummed as he allowed Khalid to spoil him. 

"Brown sugar and sweet cream are a perfect combination." Khalid grinned as he began to lower his hands steadily, tracing the inner grooves of the shoulder blades with his thumb. "Poor thing, you carry so much tension here. Let me make it all better." He felt Lorenz twitch as he softly applied pressure to the tender muscles. " I love giving massages. It is all about connecting with the power of touch. Touch is intimate. Touch is trust. To feel you relax in the palm of my hands makes me happy. Would you let me give your buttocks a little rub? " 

Lorenz would have answered in words but he was afraid a moan would come out instead. He gave Khalid a clear signal of his approval; a nod of the head. Khalid squeezed and pulled the buttocks in a kneading motion. In response Lorenz teased him by playfully clenching and wiggling around. 

"Lorenz Hellman Gloucester! This isn't noble behaviour. I will have to give you a spanking for being such a bad noble." Khalid pretended to be a stern figure of authority as he gave Lorenz a few taps on the rear. Lorenz responded positively as he sat up and attempted to push Khalid into his back. "Nonsense I am the essence of nobility. You are the bad king trying to find ways to touch my bum."

Khalid burst out laughing as Lorenz hit the nail on the head with his accusations. "Guilty! My hands are magically attract to your cute little ass. I accept any punishment for my crimes of butt snatching."  
Lorenz sought out his hands, weaving their fingers together. "I will need time to consider which punishment would be the most suitable."  
The fun was interrupted by the bellow of Balthus. "The artist wants to do some up close sketches. Are you ready? "

Lorenz looked a tad confused by the mention of an artist. He tilted his head aside in a questioning demeanour. "An artist?"

Khalid extended a hand to help him to his feet. " I commissioned an artist to produce an artbook of the wedding and to paint a royal portrait." 

There was no hiding the delight he felt. If Lorenz could have made his pupils turn to hearts and magic little heart around his heart he would have. "Oh how marvellous! Yes, yes oh yes I am utterly thrilled. A portrait to immortalise my splendour." Without a moment's hesitation he dashed over to the mirror and started to brush his hair. 

Khalid was pleased that Lorenz loved the idea. His excited was infectious, just being near made his heart sing. "I am glad you are happy. I hope the artist can capture the cuteness of your Apple red cheeks."

Lorenz gasped at himself in horrot. "Oh no, oh no no no!"

Khalid looked baffled at Lorenz's sudden change of tone. "What's the matter?"

" I can't have the artist see me like this." In a panic he started to splash water from a glass jug over his face. 

"You look gorgeous to me." Khalid replied as he attempted to comfort Lorenz by tubing his back. 

"It is all your fault!!!!!!!!!!!" Lorenz hissed as he shrugged off Khalid's hands. "I look..." He lowered his voice. " Sexed. I looked sexed up."

Khalid tried not to laugh. So Lorenz was having a 'little diva moment ' over the fact he looked flustered. "No you don't. You look healthy."

"Nnngh..." Lorenz crossed his arms displeased with his current state. 

"Come now, we can't keep the artist waiting. That would be rude." Khalid softened his voice, trying to soothe a ratty husband. "I promise that you don't look sexed up. You look beautiful, radiant, with the skin of a silky pearl. When you smile your eyes shine like stars." Khalid had already figured out that Lorenz was susceptible to a little flattery. "Your cheeks look like they have been kissed by rose petals."

Lorenz gave a reluctant nob. "Fine, just you behave yourself."

Khalid wasn't going to argue that Lorenz had be the one misbehaving. It was better to just appease him for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khalid casts some 'lewd sorcery ' Ignatz Victor is introduced.

There were so many sweet things he wanted to whisper, and places he desired to touch. Khalid found it virtually impossible to behave around Lorenz. Skin which was as soft and supple as his husband's needed to be covered with affection. He may have only been able to access his hand but Khalid revelled in it. He stroked the back of the hand like a kitten or pressed the palm to his cheek; any contact was greatly appreciated. Lorenz surrendered his hand to him. If he was content playing with it who was he to deny him? 

The tap upon the door was very slight, almost inaudible. Three taps then a lengthy pause was followed by a tentative voice. "Hello? Is King Khalid in there?"

"Yes, come in Ignatz. " Khalid called to him in an friendly tone. "Lorenz, this is Ignatz Victor, a painter from the Alliance. I don't know if your paths have ever crossed."

Lorenz pondered the name for a few moments before he recalled his father purchasing some fine art by the artist. "Not personally but I have seen his work. My father has a beautiful painting of a horse by him. It has such life."

Ignatz opened the door just enough to squeeze through. "Oh I am glad you like my work. I saw the horse by the side of the road and just felt inspired. It happens quite a lot. I travel around and suddenly nature gives me gifts. " He had an awkward and nervous grace, almost reminiscent of an ungainly fawn separated from the herd. 

"Oh how wonderful!." Lorenz understood the creative process due to his poetry writing . Inspiration could come from deep inside or some natural marvel. In Gloucester territory much of his free time was taken up by wandering to find wild flowers, picking them or writing a few lines about them. 

"Here are a few sketches I did of the ceremony." Ignatz opened his artbook to reveal the various scenes. Lorenz clasped his hands together in delight at the first drawing. It was of him and Khalid dancing down the aisle. Ignatz had captured them in mid-swirl. The sketch wasn't merely a few scribbled lines but it was a scene that threatened to jump up off the page. Khalid peered over Lorenz's shoulder on his tiptoes. "Wow, that is incredible Ignatz. I like how you have captured us looking into each other's eyes with matching smiles. Honestly if you presented that as your finished piece I would be more than happy." Khalid wore an easy smile as he spoke.

Ignatz smiled from ear to ear as the reaction warned his heart. "I really wanted to create something joyful and colourful. When you danced down the aisle it was like a carnival." He turned the page to reveal the next sketch. This time he had drawn them kneeling in front of the priestess as she blessed their union. A solitary tear trickled down Lorenz's cheek, before he could wipe it away Khalid caught it on the tip of his finger. "I hope this is a happy tear otherwise I will have to hug you until you smile." 

Lorenz removed a silk handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed away the remnants of the trail. "My apologies, my reaction is perhaps a little over dramatic. The drawings are so beautiful that they have moved me. The emotion you have managed to capture is outstanding."

Ignatz laughed in relief, he feared that he had caused offence. "Thank you for your kindness Lorenz. Reactions like yours makes my work worthwhile."

Khalid carefully leant over and shut the artbook. "You have done a fantastic job. I think we will leave the rest as a surprise. I cannot wait to see the finished masterpieces. So did you need us to pose? "

Ignatz started to set up his art equipment. His palette was a kaleidoscope of colour, rich and vibrant. To watch him swirl and blend the colours to create new exciting shades was mesmerising. It was instinct, pure and simple, which guided him to conjure life upon paper. Ignatz twitched his glasses and focussed upon the intricate detail of the wedding garb. The ornate embroidery surrounded by jewel colours were the features he wished to paint in intimate detail. "The clothing is magnificent. It speaks for you as you enter a room.It tells tales of splendour, pride, grand achievements, finery and good taste. The embroidery is exquisite. It is like you have made threads from sunbeams."

Lorenz was content watching a master at work. To see his process and diligence was inspiring. "You have such a poetic heart Ignatz. You have such command over your canvass, a gutsy confidence in colour and form. I can only marvel at your technique." Whilst Lorenz poured ample praise onto the young artist, Khalid just wanted to cuddle. He rested his head between Lorenz's shoulder blades and inhaled the scent of his lovely hair. His arms wrapped around his waist and laid his hands on his stomach, slowly stroking in soothing circles. Khalid had a minor belly kink. He just found the region sensual to touch, kiss and lay his head. To him belly buttons were extremely cute. 

Ignatz was a shade of cherry red as he absorbed the admiration. Lorenz was an artisan faceting a rough gem and making it sparkle. All the praise and kindness was really making Ignatz shine. Inside his chest his heart sang a merry tune and his stomach felt as warm as a bowl of soup. He felt special and that sensation was one he did not want to end. 

"This commission is one that really excites me. Now that I have met you personally I can see how kind and caring you both are. It is important for an artist to see and feel the emotions of those present in a painting. The way you touch each other and the way your eyes glimmer; I can see there is something truly special about your relationship. I was worried that there would be distrust and resentment because the marriage was arranged. When I see you together it is like you have known each other forever." Ignatz gushed, finding himself rambling and tripping over his words.

"Your dedication and talent is appreciated." Khalid came out from behind Lorenz as he kept one arm round his waist and the other fiddled with a few purple strands. "Why don't you stay and enjoy the wedding feast? I will have Balthus be your companion."

"Oh no, that would not be necessary. I wouldn't want to intrude." Ignatz politely tried to excuse himself. 

"You are not intruding. In fact I insist that you attend as my guest." Khalid didn't want Ignatz to hide away working in solitude as well as he wanted to ensure he was well fed. "Balthus, can you escort Mr Victor to the banqueting hall? "

The intimidating mass of man that was Balthus burst into the room. A massive torso was like the walls of a impregnable fortress. The bottom half of his body was different from Khalid's. It was long, coiled and serpent like with keeled scales, and dark brown rombus patterns on a sandy beige background. The most intriguing feature was a rattle on the tip of the tail. Ignatz smiled brightly up at the big guy. "Pleasure to meet you Balthus." He did not seem disturbed by the mythological beast features of the man. Lorenz was intrigued, he had never seen a half man and half snake before. He had never encountered stories of such creatures in folklore nor in fairy tales. It was a wonder what could thrive in this world. Balthus escorted Ignatz out of the room, extending a farewell bow.

Finally they were alone again. Khalid had been eager to satisfy his addiction to kisses. "The way you made Ignatz feel so welcomed and appreciated was amazing. With you by my side diplomacy will be easy. You will charm everyone." Before Lorenz could respond Khalid kissed away his words. Words were excess baggage when true emotion could be shared in a conversation of smooches. The conversation was lengthy as their lips danced in an intimate rumba.. Their heads moved in subtle side to side motions, perfectly choreographed. 

Khalid travelled down Lorenz's throat leaving a trail of saliva "I was considering commissioning a private painting," a slight nibble of the flesh made Lorenz squeak a little as the kisses travelled up the side of the neck to the ear, "something much more intimate and erotic." Khalid whispered, his smile felt upon the outer ring of the ear. "My lips imprinting passion upon your neck. Your eyes closed as you are conquered by sensuality with your lips slightly parted to accent your pleasure. I lean into you, my hands support your back as you are held in the rapture of my embrace." Lorenz moaned softly as his mind was full of erotic images. "Our bodies exposed and crushed together so tightly that our hearts ricochet against each other and our sweat ooze into one sea from two separate streams."

Lorenz put his finger to his lips in order to hush him. "Behave! My cheeks are already far too red. If the reddening deepens I shall resemble a tomato. Goodness me; such lewd sorcery your lips cast." 

Khalid kissed both cheeks and then pretended to eat the ' tomato faced' Lorenz. Lorenz couldn't help but chuckle at the silliness. It was amazing how Khalid could change his mood from snappy to merry with just one action. "You are bizarre. One moment you are whispering pornographic scenarios in my ear and then you are trying to eat me."

" I like to keep you on your toes. " Khalid brought Lorenz's hand to his cheek and nuzzled into it. "Do you like my lewd sorcery?" 

Lorenz bit his lips slightly as he nodded. "It is certainly something I haven't experienced previously. The associated emotions and sensation are intense, very intense." A shiver travelled down his spine as the image of their naked bodies in sexual embraced overwhelmed all other thoughts. "Thrilling."

Khalid pressed his smile into Lorenz's hand. "I wish I could keep whispering 'intense and thrilling' things to you. Now it is time to party. I look forward to stuffing my face and seeing your moves on the dancefloor."

"Prepare to be astounded. My dance skills were ingrained into me when I was a mere boy. You haven't seen anyone dance until you have seen, me, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, dance."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khalid eats too much.

When Khalid and Lorenz entered the banqueting hall they were greeted with a rapturous cheer, a cheer which was nearly deafening. Lorenz was a gasp at the vast number of people in attendance. He had never seen a gathering so vast before. The banqueting hall was massive, stretching further than the eye could see. Luckily the hall had floor length windows which flooded the room with light and the finest gold candlelit chandeliers hanging from elegant corniced ceilings. The ample natural light stopped the feeling of claustrophobia. 

Khalid escorted Lorenz to the head table. From the vast crowd Lorenz's attention was diverted to the vibrant floral centrepiece on the table. The roses were oversized and full of life; he had never seen roses like it before. He reached for the rosette of petals and caress them, a little of the heady musk transferred to his fingers. Were these Almyran roses, or were they specially bred to be larger than standard? He would have to ask later. For now he would let Khalid guide him through the chaos of an enthusiastic crowd. 

In order to achieve some quiet from the boisterous gathering Khalid banged on the table. Soon, after a few murmurs there was silence. Everyone's attention was diverted to the proud King standing over the head table with a aristocratic authority and his husband who was seated by his side. "I am glad to have your attention." He wore an assured, easy smile that Lorenz thought made him look extremely handsome. "Thank you for joining me and Lorenz in celebrating this glorious union of hearts, bodies and minds. The motivations for the union may have been far from romantic but I am pleased to say that I am smitten with my husband. I am sure that together we will rule with kindness over a long lasting period of peace and prosperity. " There was another enthusiastic cheer with the thunderous addition of clapping. "I am sure that you are all hungry so I want bore you. All I want to say is that I am looking forward to a happy married life with my sweetheart. Thank you Lorenz for being brave enough to leave your homeland and venture into the unknown. My mother did the same and it was the best decision she ever made. Now let us FEAST!!!"

Dish after dish of aromatic food were placed on the table, many an exotic dish that Lorenz did not recognise. Lorenz watched as Khalid grabbed a ladle and scooped up the contents of several of the silver serving dishes and piled them up on his plate. Khalid noticed that Lorenz still had an empty plate. "You must be a little overwhelmed by the choice. Almyran's food does tend to be spicy compared to Fodlan cuisine." He took Lorenz's plate and filled it with a few milder options. "Try this, I wouldn't want you to eat something that would set fire to your tastebuds." 

Lorenz mouthed his gratitude before he focussed on his meal. Whereas Khalid was inhaling massive amounts of food with no care for his dining etiquette, Lorenz nibbled his food with small, delicate mouthfuls. The taste was interesting, very complex with lots of unfamiliar herbs and spices. For something supposedly mild the dish still had a little heat. He wouldn't be able to cope with anything spicier.   
The urge to scold Khalid was strong. It gnawed at his good humour and calm. Such bad manners were inexcusable, especially for a King at a formal event. Was the food going to run away if he didn't ram as much of it in his mouth as possible? As for the sheer volume he was consuming; it was obscene. The amount Khalid are would feed an entire army. Perhaps that was an exaggeration, it Lorenz was astonished. "Are you planning to go without food a few days?" He ensured that he looked annoyed enough for Khalid to notice.

" I need energy for the 'nights without end' I was promised in my vows. " Khalid gave him a playful wink. However he was now acutely aware that he was eating in an uncouth manner, even a glutton should control his lust for food. He piled less food onto his fork and ensured he chewed his mouthful before gathering more food. The effort did not go unnoticed and unappreciated. To show his approval he gave Khalid a little peck on the cheek. 

In Khalid's mind a little peck was never enough. In an instant his gluttony for food changed into a list for a proper kiss. As sweet as little kisses were he craved the intimately of a messy snog. Placed a hand before Lorenz's head and pulled him in for something more satisfying. Lorenz was delicious with the taste of wine and mild spice on his lips. All Lorenz could do was lose himself in the moment with eyes closed as his lips burnt from hot spice and strong alcohol. 

For dessert the waiters carried a colourful array of ice cream. If Lorenz was being honest he enjoyed the pudding more than the main. The mixture of sweet, tart and tangy was a treat. It was so nice that Lorenz couldn't help but hum as he ate. Khalid wanted to gobble up all those cute little gums and make them his own. He couldn't think of at excuse for the kids other than his budding addiction. "Lorenz can I have a word with you?" Lorenz turned his head to give his full attention to Khalid and that was the perfect opportunity to swoop in for the kiss. Ice cream kisses were simply the best type of kisses: the wintry coolness of the lips and the way they slowly heated up with the friction of the lips, the sweet taste of fruit and sugar and the ice crystals melting on the tongue. 

"You always taste absolutely delicious. Every time I kiss you I taste something new and special, something distinctly you." Khalid caressed their noses together, gazing deeply into his fascinating eyes. These tender little moments made the marriage worthwhile and there were so many more to enjoy in the future. 

Lorenz chuckled softly as once again Khalid was showering him with compliments. It was only a day ago he was suspicious of such praise. He thought they were a ruse to catch him off guard and manipulate him. How Khalid had been able to earn his trust so quickly demonstrated his charisma and depth of character. "I admit that you are a delicacy that must be enjoyed on a regular basis." 

"On a regular basis hey? I like the sound of that." He raised his cup and featured towards Lorenz. "To kissing on a regular basis." Lorenz raised his glass and clinked together with Khalid's. "Cheers." Lorenz gave Khalid a special secret smile, one reserved especially for him. 

" I look forward to dancing with you later, holding you tight." The desire to feast on the scrumptious food was replaced with the desire to feast on Lorenz. Khalid wanted his eyes to feast upon his radiance, his lips to consume kisses, his arms to engulf his slender frame, his hands to feast on the feel of the skin and his ears to consume every word he said. 

"If you hold me too tight I might not be able to move. If I cannot move them how will I dance?" Lorenz teased as a finger traced his distinguished facial hair. " Seriously though, I am looking forward to dancing with you as well. Being close to you is quite heavenly." He did not care that the rest of his ice cream was melting, Khalid was melting his heart. 

Khalid felt the same, his heart was melting into a puddle as well. "Quite heavenly! Only quite heavenly? I want being close to me to be beyond heavenly. There is a place beyond heaven, built by hearts and sustained by love. It is a beautiful place we will look out upon together."

Lorenz took Khalid by the hand and kissed the back in a courtly fashion. He then kissed a feathery trail of light pecks up his arm until he reached his lips. "That was beautiful, utterly, utterly beautiful. You might be quite impish but you are also very sweet. You have some appalling manners but I can forgive you for that, especially when you open your heart to me."

Khalid kissed the tip of his slender, pointed nose. "I can forgive you nagging me, sometimes I need it. You call me impish but I can see mischief in your eyes as well." 

Lorenz attempted one of Khalid's infamous cheeky winks. For some strange reason the expression felt odd. "You are imagining things. A noble cannot be mischievous."

"Be careful with that wink. In the wrong hands my wink is dangerous. " Khalid enjoyed the jesting with his husband; light hearted and playful. He never imagined he would be able to interact in such a manner so soon. He had imagined that such a connection would have taken great effort and time. He was still going to apply plenty of effort to the relationship, Lorenz was worth it. 

"My eye feels bizarre now. I shall leave the winking to you." Lorenz noticed that all that was left of the ice cream was sweetly flavoured puddles in the bottom of their bowls. "Oh dear, it seems we had each other for dessert instead of the lovely ice cream.. "

Khalid lifted his bowl and filled down the melted ice cream. "Nevermind, ice cream juice is tasty. I actually prefer you as a dessert."

Lorenz frowned at the sudden abandonment of manners and the mess he had made of his mouth. He wore more ice cream than he consumed. With a napkin he mopped him clean. "If you are going to have me as a dessert in the future then you will not 'chug' me down in an appalling manner."

Khalid stretched out his arms before he stifled a yawn with his hand. "I am full. Think I am ready for a nap." 

Lorenz raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Again?" He observed in horror as Khalid shuffled out of his chair in an ungainly style and started to stroll in a drunkard's straight line . Lorenz nip at his heels, following with displeasure on his face and his arms folded. He continued to observe as Khalid stumbled through a door and lumped himself on the sofa. At the exact time he hit the sofa he started to lightly snore. Lorenz stood over him, tutting and shaking his head. There was a urge to poke him but that would have been cruel. Still it was 'unkingly ' to consume so much and then to pass out from that consumption. When he finished his nap there would be a scolding.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance

How could Khalid scoff so much food and pass out from the gluttony on this wedding day? Lorenz was holding in his anger but the discontent peaked out in the form of a scowl. Would it be improper to give him a sharp poke to awaken him? He pondered the idea for a few minutes, finding it rather appealing. He just couldn't bring himself to be cruel no matter how vexed he was. It seemed all he could do was wait. Nadar spotted the Leicester noble seated by himself with a softly snoring King. He shimmied his way over between dancing guests on an over filled dancefloor. 

"Hey Lorenz, you are looking a little lonely over here. Why don't you come over for a dance? " Nadar spoke in a jolly tone with a alcoholic beverage in his hand. Lorenz glanced up at the bulky retainer with a questioning eyebrow raised. The man was larger than Khalid, covered with a thick forest of body hair. There were clearly visible scars all over his arms and up his neck. Scars were interesting; each unique marking had a story to tell. Nadar noticed Lorenz's eyes following the trail of a scar that circled his neck like a noose. "My scars intrigue you kiddy?" Nadar abruptly seated himself next to Lorenz. "Quite an ugly one isn't it?" He took Lorenz's hand and placed it on the bumpy surface of the surprisingly warm scar. "Oh my goodness! Does it hurt? " Whatever had caused the scar had left something truly ghastly. The way it still throbbed made it feel alive.Lorenz swiftly removed his hand, not wishing to cause any discomfort.

Nadal laughed heartedly at the noble's concern. "I am a veteran of more battles than I can remember. Pain becomes nothing after you have been knocked off your wyvern a few times." He took an extended chug from his drink, the scent of alcohol was distinctive upon his breath. "However the scar around my neck is the result of a giant squid's barbed tentacle suckers grabbing me and trying to slice and tear my flesh with its beak and radula."

Lorenz grimaced as he listened to the explanation of the scar, it certainly wasn't a tale for dignified events. To hear something macabre at his wedding brought him a lot of displeasure. He believed Nadar should have saved the explanation for his drinking buddies in some lively tavern. "How gruesome!"

"Yeah, sea creatures have some weird and wonderful eating habits, a bit like Khalid." Nadal joked as he geatured towards the slumbering heap.

"I would be furious if he started to slice and tear my clothing and flesh. " Lorenz tried to use a little humour to hide his distaste with the conversation.

"You mean to say he hasn't shredded your clothing yet?" Nadal gave Lorenz a firm part on the back which nearly knocked him off the chair. Lorenz swallowed the rant he wanted to have about appropriate conversation and manners as he balanced himself again.

" Mmmmmmmmm. " Khalid stretched out his limbs as he woke from his nap. "That was a good rest. I feel ready to dance all night." He sat up with a smile which lit up his face as he noticed Lorenz had stayed by his side. "You didn't have to stay. You could have snacked, danced or gone and socialised, I wouldn't have minded." 

Lorenz did not want to mention how overwhelmed he was in a room of people he did not know. With the music being so loud conversation would have been difficult anyway. "I cannot believe you ate such a tremendous amount that it knocked you unconscious" Lorenz displayed his anger with a scowling impression.

"Don't worry Khalid, we have been having a chat about my neck scar. " Nadar spoke in a jolly voice which seemed to boom louder than the music. Khalid frowned and inhaled deeply knowing that the topic of conversation would have been troubling for a Fodlan noble. "Thanks anyway Nadar. Next time avoid talking about something as grisly." Khalid enveloped Lorenz in his warm, welcoming arms as he tried to sweeten him with a kaleidoscope of butterfly kisses. Nadar excused himself and left the pair to get better acquainted. 

"I am sorry if Nadar is a little brash. He is a good man even if he is a little rough around the edges." Khalid continued to shower Lorenz with kisses, he was determined not to stop until there was a smile. 

"I have to admit that the giant squid sounds horrendous. Hopefully such a creature keeps its distance from my person and my dreams." There was a sigh as he tried to rid his mind of terrifying things. 

Khalid pressed his smile into Lorenz lips, attempting to imprint it upon him. "Let me make it up to you by sweeping you off your feet." He jumped to his feet and extended his hand. " Hey gorgeous, care to dance? " Lorenz tried not to smile at the invitation. He had been excited about the prospect of a dance over the surface of the water all day. "I would love to." He laid his hand within Khalid's and allowed himself to be pulled into his chest. Khalid handled his body with tenderness, treating it like it was made from fine china. He started a light sway, moving their bodies together as one. 

"You smell beautiful my darling, a small of the most delicate roses in a hidden garden only I know how to find. " Khalid softly whispered as his breath caressed Lorenz's ear. He wasn't finished with the sweet praises. He planned on making Lorenz swoon and melt into his words. "We will dance like an autumn leaf spiralling to the ground, paving the path with gold." 

Lorenz was lost in paradise imagery and the intimate closeness. He could feel their hearts synchronise in perfect harmony, their hearts became one. Warmth was the blankets provided by Khalid's arms and tenderness was in the strength which moved his body in time to the music. Loving eyes met, only inches apart, sharing souls, sharing aura and sharing essence until they could see each other in new beautiful light. 

Was he floating? Lorenz felt so light, airy and wonderful gliding gracefully with Khalid under the spotlight of candlelight and stars. Khalid was still sprinkling sugar as he spoke pure loveliness. This had to be a dream. Everything was too fantastic to be real. True happiness was captured in the memories of this moment. 

"I have been chasing rainbows to discover treasure at the end. Now all I need is a purple rainbow with beauty at the end." Khalid could feel Lorenz melt into him like rich buttery sauce. The tiny details of the dance made Lorenz simply adorable. Lorenz had bent his knees to level their heights and moved his head with precision to avoid whipping. Khalid with the long side of his hair. 

Khalid literally swept Lorenz off his feet with a sinuous gust of his tail. Lorenz chuckled in dizzying as he stood on the tip of the tail. Hurtling like reels of streamers and petals, Khalid spun them into the night. 

Lorenz gasped as he looked up to the sky, velvety night with a scattering of diamonds. The moon was a silvery slipper smiling down upon them. Khalid sailed out into the watery dancefloor, they were met by the perpetual cadence of the oceans rippling breaths. An icy chill stung Lorenz from foamy spray and thunderous wave but Khalid's arms kept him warm. 

Together they twirled and swirled like an whirlpools rings of eternity. Occasionally their lips would crash like waves against the rocks, delicious salty kisses. Khalid let them bounce over wave and skim over the still, never once diverting his eyes from his husband. Lorenz was equally as smitten as he enjoyed the ride. 

"Would you mind if we continued the dance somewhere private, somewhere like our private beach."

Lorenz responded with a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khalid demonstrates the eroticism of his tailfin.

Lorenz barely had the opportunity to take in his surroundings as he was whisked away from the celebration to their honeymoon destination: the swaying hammocks, wooden hut and sun loungers lining the beach, there was no time to inhale the fresh salty air, nor the scent of palm trees either. Khalid struck him with a kiss so hard that he felt his teeth behind the impact. He had never been kissed like this, a kiss born of intense heat and the wildness of desire, a kiss that sent tremors down his spine and made his head spin. Everything was a daze except for Khalid, that bright burning star who touched him like he had never been touched before. One hand supported his back whilst the other groped his buttock like it was soft yielding dough, Khalid's were hungry to feast on every inch of his husband. 

With a soft push Lorenz's legs gave way and he fell softly back into the billowy cushion of sand. Above him Khalid had relieved himself of his clothing and hovered over him on the tip of his tail resembling a wave ready to wash over him and drown him in pleasure. The golden mertail shone like a thousand stars, Lorenz could see his face in every sequined scale. His delicious meaty chest coated with forests of hair made Lorenz cook in his arousal sweat, made him yearn and pine. 

Khalid rested his hands on Lorenz's knees and parted them like the ocean with treasure hidden beneath. Lorenz gasped as his body rippled in restless expectation when Khalid ran his hands down the silken fabric covering his thighs. "This is the first of our nights without end my sweet Lorenz." Khalid admired the view as he teased Lorenz's groin with the feathery tips of his fingers as he traced the seam. Soft moans accompanied deep inhalation as Lorenz felt the burn of need in his cock. Khalid stroked the precious swanlike neck which arched and swayed on his command. He was the puppeteer pulling the strings of lust within Lorenz.

He brushed his lips down the throat of Lorenz's graceful neck, feeling the heart pulsate, heavy and fast. It beat for him and only him, Khalid cherished that devoted little ticker. And the groin; it throbbed for him, needy little throbs into his palm. Now he just needed Lorenz to be moist for him, to dampen his clothing with arousal secretion. And it flowed just for him, soaking through the fabric onto his skin, the delicious stream of precum. He buried his smile into the side of his neck as he reveled in Lorenz sizzling in his own juices. 

Later Lorenz would be displeased that his wedding attire was covered in sensual fluids. Later was far, far away, there was only this moment that mattered. Khalid had such talented hands, they made him forget his modesty and his nobility and let him embrace the freeing of his inhibitions. One button, then another, then another, Khalid popped them like candy wrappers concealing the sweetest delights. 

"I don't think you realise how much of a snack you are." Khalid's voice was muffled by him burying his face in Lorenz's chest. His first reaction was that he just had to taste those finely toned slender muscles and the milky skin. Lorenz's torso was his lollipop and he was going to lick every inch of it. Long and flat; using the textured surface he indulged in laps the entire length of his body. As he tasted all the salty goodness of arousal he felt Lorenz play with his hair, filtering the strands between his fingers. 

"Mmmmm, your tongue feels nice." Lorenz cooed softly as he allowed his head to be cushioned by the sand. Melting into the welcoming heat and sensation he closed his eyes so that he could simply enjoy the moment. 

" Good, I am glad you like it. However this is just the appetizer, there is more to come. " Khalid changed his licking technique by using the tip of his tongue to explore the various concave and convex contours of the body. The place his attention focused first was the bellybutton. He started by circling with a saliva trail before he penetrated it with his tongue. Lorenz giggling a little as pleasure and the tingle of being ticklish combined. 

News flash! Lorenz had a ticklish belly! Khalid couldn't resist the urge to tickle. Lorenz's giggling was adorable, how could he not? Tickling with light touch of tongue and fingertips he started the infection. Lorenz squirmed and coiled as the giggling fever possessed him. Red faced and breathless, he was at Khalid's mercy, no longer did he have any control over his body. 

"You are cute!" Khalid would have stopped if requested but Lorenz seemed to be enjoying himself. There wasn't any attempt to push him away either. He just gripped to his arm for some stability as he rolled around. Gently he slowed the pace of the tickling. He did not want to waste all of Lorenz's energy on laughter. Soon he was luxuriating in the feel of the flesh , hand smoothing over the chest with deep strokes. Lorenz panted softly as he recovered from being tickled. Taking a few deep breaths he levelled out his breathing. A few little laughs escaped as the afterflow of ticklishness remained in his limbs. 

"Are you alright! " Khalid leant forward and gentle kissed those delightful smiling lips. The kiss was reciprocated with a big hug, Lorenz literally flung his arms over Khalid's shoulder and nearly squeeze him like a tube of toothpaste. If tickling made Lorenz this affectionate, he would have to make a mental note of it as a technique to use in future sex play.After a few tender strokes through the glorious purple silk hair and over the soft yielding back later he settled Lorenz back down upon the sand. 

For several minutes they just held hands, gazing into each other's eyes as they shared a silent contract of love and trust. In each other's eyes they signed invisible signatures agreeing to treat each other with care. 

With trust ensured Khalid slowly rolled Lorenz's trousers down his long seemingly never-ending legs, over the little kink of his knees before manipulating them over his slim feet. "You have lovely legs." Khalid sat back on his mertail to admire the view. His eyes travelled the length of the legs, taking in the slender tights and calves. Lorenz was his matchstick doll with matchstick arms and legs. The length seemed endless, like ladders ascending all the way beyond the clouds to the heavens. 

"How sensitive is the mertail?" Lorenz extended his toes into an elegant ballerina point and drew slow swirly lines down the lower half of Khalid's tail. Khalid caught the foot and placed an appreciative kiss upon each toe. "The mertail is erogenous. I want to run it all over your body, floss my fin between your buttocks, penetrate you , and cover it in your cum." 

Lorenz bit his lip as his eyes wandered the length of Khalid's tail, slow trails which took in every glisten and shine of the scales. Using his elbows he propelled himself up right. "May I be bold?" The circles traced by his index finger made Khalid's veins burn with the exquisite lava of desire. Lorenz was not disgusted by the thought of being affection to his new fearures, he accepted every part of him and that made Khalid adore him even more. "You can be whatever you want to be my love." He pressed a kiss into his forehead to show his appreciation.

Lorenz reached for his tail fin bringing it towards his lips and kissing, soft powdery kisses around the inner silhouette. Khalid was losing himself in the horniness which was engulfing him, his entire tail trembled with delight. Lorenz was excited by the reaction, it was a sexual awakening, he was sexy and had the power to turn people on, never had he felt so empowered. To tease Khalid with the flicks of his tongue over his fin was invigorating. 

"I love your mouth, your beautiful, talented mouth with your kissable lips and amazing tongue." Khalid swished his fin, lightly fanning Lorenz before softly running it down his chest. "May I go lower?" When Lorenz nodded Khalid pushed him back down into the soft yielding sand. He manoeuvred his fin in long stroking motions over Lorenz's chest as he ventured lower and lower until he focussed his attention on his cock. The dip in the centre of the tail fin rubbed up and down the length of the shaft occasionally lightly tickling the head.

Lorenz moaned louder than intended, a hand instinctively covered his mouth to hush himself. Khalid reached for the hand and tenderly held it in his. "No one else can hear you but me Lorenz. I want to hear you."

Lorenz was already inferno red from arousal, a blush had spread from his cheeks down his neck and chest. His loud appreciation was still a little embarrassing despite the reassurance, which just added to his already rosy hue. Khalid rubbed harder and vigorously causing restless arousal to explode in Lorenz. He was the ocean, wild with ripples and arching his back in tidal waves as he coated Khalid's fin in precum.

Inside his chest was a growl as Khalid raised Lorenz's legs and forked them into a V. He took time to appreciate the long slender legs, smoothing his hands over the refined muscle and sleek skin. The tail fin was rolled up like sushi and inserted between the buttocks. Lorenz had such a cute little arse, he couldn't resist giving it a little squeeze. Yes, Khalid knew he would never tire of fondling it. With his fin as the near and Lorenz's buttocks as a bread roll he vibrated his fin. An ooze of inky arousal secretion leaked from his scales as Lorenz's buttocks jiggled with the stimulus, never had a sight fuelled his lust with such intensity before. 

"Oh my goddess, this feels....this feels....ahhhhh" The ability to construct a coherent sentence was lost to his cries. The body spoke on his behalf as his cock soaked his stomach and his buttocks contracted in little twitches that just felt fantastic in the fin. 

"I love you, I...I..ahhh Khalid!" Lorenz's fingers dug into the sand as every nerve, every receptor of sensory information was overwhelmed with pleasure so good it physically made him ache. His mouth hung open as he gasped for breath. The process of breathing had been replaced by panting. 

"Cum for me Lorenz, I want to rub your cum into my scales. " Khalid grunted, firmly he grabbed his cock and started to pump the shaft in a corkscrew rotation. He could feel Lorenz ascending to his peak, a cataclysmic eruption of contractions and shaking all over his body. 

"Oh yes, Khalid...Khalid, please, love me, love me." Lorenz's whole body rose towards him, begging to be taken higher, to feel everything Khalid had to give. Wriggling his bottom in desperate, rapid jolts, addiction was but an orgasm away. He came hard, emptying his load into Khalid's hand. Every limb tingled with the cooling pins and needles sensations of relief. Soft pants purred from his lips as he observed Khalid rubbing his cum into his scale like it was lotion. 

"You were amazing my love. Underneath your clothing you are stunning. I don't think you realise how gorgeous you are." Khalid lifted up Lorenz's fatigued body and cradled him against his chest. Each rise and fall of his chest and thud of his heart was shared,a most sensual experience that Khalid simply adored. "Rest now my love, rest well. I plan to live you all honeymoon." Whether Lorenz actually heard him did not matter, his love was resting in his arms and he couldn't have been happier.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honour of FE wank week 2020. Balthus spied on Lorenz and Khalid.

A soft moan escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered open. Another moan followed a turn of his body onto his back and a series of awakening stretches. "Khalid?" Lorenz couldn't feel the warmth of his husband in the bed next to him. He felt around himself to try and locate him but his hand landed on something which ruffled instead. With a baffled frown marking his features he turned to see the source of the sound. The reinvigorating scent of tropical blooms caressed his nostrils, a most wonderful smell to wake up to. Laying on the pillow, tucked under the blanket like they were a sleeping person were a bouquet of exotic flowers, varieties he had never seen before. 

"Do you like them?" Lorenz jumped a little as Khalid's voice seemed to come out of nowhere. " I heard that you liked flowers and are rarely seen without some sort of floral adornment." Khalid slid over and perched on the bed beside Lorenz..

"They are lovely. I wish I knew what you liked so I could give you little gifts." Lorenz tenderly caressed the petals, taking time and care to truly appreciate their beauty."

"Well," a cheeky smile flashed on his lips. "I like you. I like your lips" Khalid chuckled as he planted a kiss on them, a passionate smooch where he gently captured Lorenz's tongue and lightly sucked. "I like your graceful neck as well." He nibbled down Lorenz's throat, feeling the vibrations of soft moans as he tasted the saltiness of morning sweat. " I adore your cute little nipples, pinky and prominent on your flat chest." Khalid sucked upon them, rampant and hard, almost like he was trying to milk them. 

"Khalid what are you doing?" Lorenz was a little surprised by the affectionate act but even more surprised by how good it felt. Pleasure formed like pins and needles around his chest. 

"Just having a little suck, perhaps a little nibble. If you are uncomfortable I can play elsewhere." Khalid played a little more softly, lightly caressing the nipple with his nose. 

"No, no, it feels nice, very nice." Lorenz tried not to blush ,, "May I play with your hair whilst you, ummm suckle?"

"Sure, you can play with whatever you like." Khalid could tell that Lorenz thought that his nipple sucking antics were more than nice. Whilst Lorenz was being modest and polite, his body whispered things to him. Lorenz's nipples had hardened and puffed out in arousal, the rate of his heartbeat had gone up and the once gentle breaths had become a little ragged. The way Lorenz's hands combed through his hair, neatening wayward strands and the feeling of his fingers playing with the hairs on his back felt sensual. 

Khalid tested Lorenz's boundaries by carefully brushing his teeth against the nipple, glancing upwards to check for any unease. Lorenz's eyes were half shut in the dreamy haze of pleasure with his bottom lip tucked into his mouth. 

"May I have a turn playing with your nipples?" Lorenz had already discovered that he was attracted to Khalid's masculine chest and his forest of chest hairs. The thought of playing with the large dark brown nipples appealed more than he liked to admit. The combination of silky scales and hair was very stimulating. 

"Sure, where do you want me?" Khalid had already made himself incredibly horny playing with Lorenz's nipples, a mild arousal sweat coated his skin was a glazed sheen. Lorenz's confidence and curiosity just added to his budding excitement . 

Nothing was more delectable than the wicked smile that played upon Lorenz's lip, a smile that suggested he was going to engage in the type of naughty activities that would make a noble blush. Khalid was thrilled when he was pushed backwards into the mattress and then straddled boldly by his new husband. 

Paradise, sexual paradise was where Lorenz was taking him. Lorenz squeezed and twisted his nipples whilst performing sensual indulations of the hips as he rubbed his cock against the smooth oily scales of his mertail. The image of Lorenz riding his tail was reminiscent of an angel in all their ethereal beauty descending from the heavens to bless him with sexual bliss. Khalid was mesmerized by the erotic sway, the seductive arching and leaning of his back and his chorus of moans and food which he struggled to maintain in his modesty. 

Balthus had just finished checking the surrounding area for security threats when he stumbled upon the newly married couple getting intimate with each other. He knew he should have slithered away and waited outside but he just couldn't look away. It just just too scintillating and titillating to ignore. He had never seen a human cohort with a mertail with such sensuality and genuine arousal. Lorenz was rowing his body up and down the length of the tail at a steady rhythm as he gave Khalid's nipples little tugs. 

"Lorenz, you are naughty, very, very naughty; I love it." Each of Khalid's pants were shaky as he burnt with desire for his husband. " I love your long cock, hard and throbbing against my mertail. You don't know what you are doing to me. You are driving me crazy. I am hard for you my love, so fucking hard. " 

Lorenz repositioned his body so that he was threading the finest part of Khalid's tail was between his buttocks, massaging his anus. "You, no, you make me feel so good. You give me scandalous thoughts, deviant raunchiness." 

Khalid grabbed hold of fistfuls of slender thigh to help Lorenz balance whilst he gyrated. "Rub your anus against my tail and touch yourself." His voice had become gruff as the temperature continued to rise in all his erogenous zones, a sensual tingle that hurt so sweetly. "Play with your nipples and wank yourself."

Lorenz swung his body like a sexual pendulum as his anus swelled with pleasure. With one hand he squeezed his nipple like it was made of dough whilst the others held his cock which stood erect upon his stomach. His thumb smoothed over the precum covered tip as his fingertips drew patterns up the shaft. 

Balthus was wanking in time with Lorenz, grunting and snorting like an overstuffed pig. Lorenz's body was simply smoking, his hairless expressive chest which stretched, swayed, bent and buckled as every sultry movement was exposed and his long, slender legs which he imagined would feel amazing wrapped around his beefy chest. Balthus was a wreckage of sweat and drool as he pumped harder and faster, staring with wild, unblinking eyes at Lorenz. Wheezing and huffing, Balthus was more beast than man at this time, he had been driven to the edge of arousal and there was no turning back now. His slab of meat was screwed as though his life depended on it 

Lorenz was loud, unashamedly loud as he became a slave to his lusty needs. The pressure rose within him turning his face and neck sensual shades of red. He could feel his heart pounding and pleading to explode in a mass of cum and sweat. Pleasure burnt through his veins and he loved it. He did not care if he was incinerated by it. "Khalid, I feel like I am going to launch." Contractions made his buttocks squeeze the mertail as shivering possessed his skin. His stomach tightened as he pushed himself harder downwards into the tail. The edge was drawing near and he was ready to embrace it. Khalid gripped harder as he guided Lorenz into shorter glides and rapid friction, pushing downwards so that his tail was nearly embedded inside him. ,

Balthus was hunched over, his hands slippery from his secretion. Khalid would be furious if he caught him. At that moment he did not care. This was the horniest sight he had seen in years. 

A gasp, one final arch as he spilt his seed all over Khalid's face. His face was once distorted with the agony of orgasm was now wearing a relieved smile as he crushed beside Khalid. 

Khalid swirled his finger in the cum and tasted it. "You are proving how amazing you are Lorenz. That was spectacular. I will never get tired of you frolicking with my tail." 

Suddenly Khalid heard something, a strange animalistic series of grunts and pants. He did not bother to clean off the sticky cum that was stuck in his chest hairs. There was a potential threat and he wanted to eradicate it quickly. He was rather vexed that he was interrupted after such a magnificent performance. He wanted to cuddle Lorenz, not chase away an intruder. "Stay here. I think I heard something" Khalid got up and reached for freinaught before slithering as fast as he could into the corridor . Dazed and confused Lorenz concealed his modesty in the bed sheets. 

Upon entering the corridor Khalid discovered a puddle of cum in the ground but no intruder. Fury filled him as he realised that someone had been spying on them, and not just spying on them but perving at them. Some 'fucker' had been pleasuring themselves watching his husband engaging in deeply intimate activities. When he found out who was spying on them he was going to kick their arse!


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Khalid, is everything alright pal! You look pissed. Pissed as in angry not the fun juice kind." Balthus wandered over with a carefree swagger, his hands rested idly on his hips as he slithered at a steady pace. There was no sign of the horny, grunting beast from earlier. He had managed to have a dip in the sea and clean off the sweat and arousal secretions. 

"Would you be happy cleaning up the cum of a perverted intruder?" Khalid kept his voice low, so that Lorenz could not overhear them. If Lorenz found out someone had been spying on them Khalid was certain he would be very distressed. It was best to keep the invasion secret for the sake of his husband's wellbeing. "Some bastard spied on us being intimate and left their mark on my floor."

"Is that so? Where is Lorenz now?" Balthus did feel guilty about violating his friend's privacy but only a little. He would risk a beating to witness such a provocative sight again. 

"He is getting changed into some beach wear. For some reason I imagine he will wear a sarong or full body suit. Anyway, would you do me a favour? I told Lorenz that a animal invaded the villa. I assured him I would shoo away any other unwelcome guests. Would you mind keeping guard?" Khalid twirled freinaught in his hands as he waited for a response. 

"Yeah, of course pal. When you come back do ya want me to seek and destroy? I will find the bastard who spied on ya and give him a whole picnic of knuckle sandwiches." Balthus spoke with a triumphant composure, punching the air and puffing out his chest. 

Khalid patted his back, grateful to have such a trustworthy and loyal ally. "Thanks friend, I won't be long "

As Khalid departed, Balthus gingerly weaved his way into the bedroom. Slowly and quietly he winded his way around the perimeter of the room. He was planning to announce his presence in a discreet fashion to avoid startling Lorenz. His plan went out of the window the moment he saw the perky little berry shaped buttocks of Lorenz sticking up in the air as he rummaged for sun lotion. His buttocks were the perfect size to fit in the palm for a squeezing and pleasing. Balthus could feel his heart punch his chest, hard enough to smash his ribcage, as well as the heat rise within, frying him like a fish on a skewer. How he wished he could feast on that peach of a butt. What tantalised Balthus further was his swimwear. Lorenz's crack peaked out of his very skimpy Speedos as they contoured to the shape of his bottom. 

"Still so sensitive, I wonder if I should apply the sun cream to them separately?" Lorenz mumbled as he seated himself on the side of the bed, cradling a pot in his hands. "Perhaps I got a little carried away playing with them. They are still a little swollen." Whilst he considered how to proceed with the sun protection application, he slowly turned the lid to reveal a white whipped textured cream with a marine scent. He decided to treat his nipples separately from the rest of his body. Over his shoulders he had adorned himself with a silver jacket ,which was pulled back to reveal his tender nipples. Sun cream was applied with his little finger using feathery caresses. When the cold cream came into contact with the sensitive area he let out little moans. His nipples were simply too sensitive to tolerate the application. 

Balthus cleared his throat to attempt to alert Lorenz to his presence. Lorenz froze a moment, his fingers whitened as he squeezed the pot. His eyes surveyed his surroundings cautiously until his eyes set on the behemoth silhouette that was Balthus. "Greetings Balthus, Khalid has just gone to check for wild creatures. He will be back shortly if you wish to wait." Lorenz started to hum contently as he rubbed the cream into his neck in long upwards strokes.

"Thanks pal but...." The sentence trailed off as he drooled over Lorenz's swanlike neck arched forward to fully expose his throat. "Pardon?" Lorenz queried, dissatisfied with the unfinished sentence just hsnging from Balthus's agog mouth. What a rude and unpleasant expression! Lorenz flared his nostrils in distaste. 

Balthus cleared his throat once again, creating an awful congested sound which caused Lorenz to grimace. "I had a chat with Khalid. He wanted me to stand guard until he returned."

"Are you unwell?" Lorenz noticed that he was growing increasing sweaty and flushed in appearance, not to mention that his throat clearing sounded dreadful. "You should be getting some rest instead of working. I understand the dedication to your king but it will not do anyone any good if you make yourself worse." With his jacket draped halfway down his arms he started to apply the cream to his soft shoulders. His humming resumed as he continued to spread the cream from his shoulderblades and down his arms. 

Balthus wiped his mouth on his arm as his eyes honed in on the slight shimmer on the prim and poised shoulders. He was fully aware that saliva had drizzled down his chin. He had no doubt how appalled Lorenz must be at his immodest leering. "No, I feel fine, just done a bit of training before coming here."

"At least get yourself a glass of water. Your throat sounds terribly dry. " Lorenz closed his eyes in dreamy repose as his hands caressed the cream into his torso. He started with leisurely caresses over his collarbone to his shoulder blades. The little self massaging felt rather nice, it was healthy to indulge in oneself. Balthus slithered over to a glass jug of water and started to pour. The lack of focus on the task meant that he spilt water all over the table, missing the tumbler. Luckily Lorenz did not notice the mishap. He was luxuriating in the silky smooth cream which his hands were stroking in sensual slow circles into the skin.. Balthus was mesmerised, looking away was not an option. The sweet ache in his cock hurt so good. He rubbed his snake tail with his sweaty palms as his eyes glared with intense lust. 

Lorenz then massaged the cream into his supple, buttery thighs, focussing his attention high up as there were subtle twitches of his muscles. Balthus nearly lost control when Lorenz accidentally nudged himself in the groin, causing a moan which he held under his breath. 

"Balthus! Look what you have done! You have soaked everything. " Lorenz's attention was diverted to the spillage of water all over the table. He grabbed a nearby towel and started to dab up the mess. Once again Balthus was confronted with that juicy little ass as Lorenz stretched and bent to clean the table. The closeness was unbearable, if he moved just an inch he would come into contact with the most desired body part. Balthus shuffled a little, desperately shifting for a little buttock to groin nudge. His cock was a magnet and the proximity of his buttock was pulling him in. The contact was harder than Balthus intended, a sharp thrust which knocked Lorenz into the table.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lorenz's snapped with the bite of an crocodile in his voice. "How can one person be so clumsy?" Using his arms he pushed himself up off the table. " If you must guard me then stand in a corner and do not touch anything." 

"Yeah...ummm...sorry pal. " Balthus scratched the back of his head in an awkward grace. The objective for physical contact had been achieved. The result was that his snake tail felt like it was ablaze. Lorenz's buttock had stimulated him into a frenzy he was struggling to fight. Sweat, there was too much of it forming as droplets on the skin. The heat he felt was sauna hot. Fresh air was sought from a window but it did little to cool him. 

"I'm back!" Khalid called as he entered with his usual casual strut. His eyes lazily surveyed the room until his eyes fell on Balthus. "Has there been a problem here? You look like you have been in a fight."

"Nah, everything is alright. I am just sweating from being told off by Lorenz for clumsiness." Balthus laughed with an awkward hesitation. "Quite prim and proper that one. Now if you excuse me. I have a huuuggeee list of duties. Huuugggeee!!!"

Khalid raised his eyebrows in confusion as he watched Balthus hurry away. Had Lorenz nagged him so badly that he was eager to escape? This train of thought was interrupted when he caught sight of Lorenz's beach wear. If his eyes could have popped out of his skull they would have. What a treat his husband was! He nearly fell over his tail rushing over to him. 

"I was going to try hard to behave myself. You have made that impossible. You look like an exquisite feast my love." He wrapped his arms around Lorenz's waist and ran his fingers along the waistband of his Speedos. "Tell me how to resist you Lorenz. Damn, you have cast a spell which has made me smitten."

Lorenz chuckled as he rested his hands atop of Khalid's, feeling the sensual trail he made along his waist. "Your hands always feel lovely so I do not mind if you are a little mischievous." 

"Only a little?" Khalid laughed as he led Lorenz outside by gently pulling him along by the Speedos . "What happens if 'little' is changed to 'very'?" There was only one place he wanted to escort Lorenz, a place where they could cuddle, kiss and their hands could explore. Made of colourful fabric, swinging between the trees was a hammock. 

"I may have to spank you with your fin." Lorenz teased as Khalid held the hammock still to enable him to climb within. 

"Spank me with my fin? " Khalid pretended to sound shocked. "'Very' will change to 'extremely'." He nestled around Lorenz as his hands played with their latest addiction. There was no attempt to ta me his wandering hands so he slid a hand inside the Speedos and tested it on his hips, almost wearing them as a wristband. Lorenz was content to trace the contours of Khalid's chest and draw his finger over an array of scars.


	16. Chapter 16

"I did not imagine this closeness being possible this early in our marriage." Lorenz spoke gently , the serenity of their surroundings made loudness seem misplaced. There was no reply, not a verbal one anyway. Their tongue met, the tips danced together in snaking waves as they both purred into the intimacy. "It is unbelievable." Khalid spoke between pressed smile kisses on his irresistible lip. Fingertips had been stroking up the endless length of Lorenz's stiletto heel legs, occasionally they crept up the leg to give his buttocks a knead. "You won't believe the fears I had. I am normally full of confidence but I feared you would be afraid of me or disgusted by me. When you embraced my tail fin with such tenderness I could feel the waterworks behind my eyes. At that moment I knew you were the one." After revealing the heartfelt sentiment he just had to kiss him some more. He nuzzled Lorenz's chin, encouraging him to lift his head so he could play with his neck. The kisses were peppered up and down his neck as he aimed to cover the front in his affection..

"Oh Khalid! The feel of your lips is..." There was no description or analogy which could convey how Khalid's hot kisses made him feel. With every kiss his body was sent to heaven. All of his senses surrendered as he melted into the mastery of his talented mouth. "Your lips are magicians whispering the sweetest spell in my skin. Lorenz was overwhelmed, not just by his lips but the revelation that he was 'the one'. He felt so wanted, so special and so beloved. There wasn't a warmer, cosier feeling, Lorenz's heart swelled with love. 

"I love the way you see me, the poetic descriptions you use and the little sparkle in your eye." Khalid reached for a ice cube in his fresh juice. He started by running it along Lorenz's lips, letting the ice drip into his mouth. "I love the way your body speaks to me." Lorenz gasped as the ice cube drew sensual trails down his neck. Along with the quiet gasps his body responded with his head tilting back further and a slight shiver. "Your body is so expressive, telling me your deepest, darkest desires." The ice continued the descent to even more sensitive areas. He circled Lorenz's left nipple drawing a moat around the pinky hardening castle. 

"Please be careful, they are a little sensitive." Lorenz squirmed as he felt the cold on his nipple. Khalid lowered his head and gave them the most delicate kisses. "You should have let me know sooner. I would have kissed them better." He was very careful dripping the ice on the nipple then blowing upon it with his hot breath. "I was embarrassed." Lorenz confessed before he melted into a series of coos. It hurt but at the same time felt good. His body was half way between recoiling and restless fidgeting in pleasure. 

"You have no need for embarrassment. Watching you lose yourself in arousal was hot. I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You were incredible." Khalid rolled the ice down his stomach causing Lorenz to cling to the hammock as his stomach tightened inwards. "If the fun gets rough then let me give you some aftercare. Aftercare is just as intimate and rewarding. Actually any activity involving your body is rewarding. You are the definition of a reward." 

"Hush now, you will make me blush again. What you do to my heart and my body is difficult to explain. All I know is that every part of me is yours to keep. Every part of my mind, body and heart belongs to you now" He placed a handprint on Khalid's heart, resting it there for several minutes before he petted his hairy chest rug in long luxurious strokes. Khalid captured the hand and planted a kiss on the back. "You say everything I want and need to hear." The ice was eaten with loud crunching sounds. In the ice cube he could taste the delicious saltiness of Lorenz sweat. He would never tire of the taste, never. 

"I will treasure every part of you Lorenz." He reached for a.second ice cube. As he embraced Lorenz, pulling him ever closer, he ran the ice down the length of the spine. Lorenz arched into him, sensually resting his hands onto his pecs as his fingers curled into little bridges. "I want desperately to breed with you. To fill you with my seed until you become bloated with it. I will bury myself deep. You will love it. You will grind and wiggle desperate for my cock to ravish every itch of you internally. Then I will worship your belly as it swells with life, our baby. "

Lorenz moaned and rocked like a sexual pendulum as the ice cube enticed along his bottom crack and his mind was full of erotic imagery. "Yes, I want you inside me. I want every last drop of your seed pouring into me until it leaks out of my anus. I will be good to you Khalid. I will move my body in ways you like. My lips will only scream your name over and over. Only you can make me feel so good that I forget my noble obligations, and even my name."

Khalid buried the ice cube between his buttocks and started to circle the rim. Lorenz gasped and twitched as the cold thrill shivered through him. "Does pregnancy frighten you? It is something you never thought you were capable of. I can feel your body readying and ripening for me. The scent you release smells of summer berries."

Lorenz moaned again as his buttocks squeezed the ice between them."No it does not. I trust you Khalid. Everything is happening so fast but I know my heart. I trust you and want a family with you. Yes, little Khalid's and little Lorenz's would be wonderful."

Khalid could feel the swell of love inside of him. His heart beat in time to love songs and seemed to been embellished with a permanent smile. "Please say those three beautiful words again. Tell me again that you trust me." The second ice cube was sucked as he looked into Lorenz's eyes to see the truth and devotion burning within. 

"I..." one little peck on the lips, "Lorenz Hellman Gloucester," another kiss both velvety and indulgent, " trust... " he stamped his grin into Khalid's lips, "Khalid!" Their tongues danced a fiery tangos in each other's mouth, absorbing every hint of flavour and every drop of moisture. 

"Your body seems to be adapting well. You haven't been hiding any pain or discomfort from me? Remember that I want to give you my love and care always." Khalid brushed the back of his hand over Lorenz's belly, imagining it full of his seed, sensual and tender to touch. 

"A few minor strains and cramps, nothing to worry about. To be honest you have distracted me from any discomfort with sexual satisfaction." Lorenz laid his hand atop Khalid's and weaved their fingers together. "What is it about you that makes you so charisma, dashing, handsome and kind? Why am I drawn to you with such a powerful magnetic force?"

Khalid laughed as he lifted the hand to his lips and lined it with an overflow of kisses. "I am just naturally talented." He climbed out of the hammock, careful not to cause an imbalance . He then extended his hand to Lorenz and pulled him up into his chest. "Let us take a little stroll to our picnicking spot "

Lorenz leapt up and wrap his legs around Khalid's waist. "I love the idea of an picnic. It just sounds so romantic" 

Khalid spun in a playful dance as his hands tapped on his buttocks like they were bongos. "To be honest I did not considered the romantic factor, I just thought of all the food. Trust me there will be plenty to eat. My appetite is huge, so huge that I could have a feast every day of the week."

"As long as leave enough space to eat me. " Lorenz teased as he chuckled into nose nuzzles. 

"There is always room for you my love, always room."


	17. Chapter 17

Khalid decided against mentioning how cute Lorenz's belly was when he was indulging himself with fine meats, breads and fruit. He had to resist the urge to stroke and kiss the little food baby which had caused a tiny bulge. "That was delicious , I could only eat more if it was from your body or you fed it to me."

"I am just glad that you did not eat enough to pass out again. I was very annoyed by your gluttony yesterday." Lorenz would never let him forget about it. It was his vow to never let Khalid get away with inappropriate and vexing behaviour. If that made him slightly naggy then he would own the nagging. Khalid did seem to need someone to nip at his heel abit. Lorenz laid back into the picnic blanket, closed his eyes and started to soak up the rays. 

"Did you miss my hint on purpose?" Khalid slipped a triangle of pineapple in his mouth and wiggled over to Lorenz to offer him a bite. He brushed the flesh of the fruit against Lorenz's lips to tempt him to play. Lorenz nibbled very slightly on one of the three corners. He nibbled up to Khalid's fruit stained lips and relished the sweetness. "No, I am afraid your hint went unnoticed. Some romantic social cues go over my head. Perhaps you should make your hints less subtle."

If Lorenz wanted less subtlety that was exactly what he would get. "How about this for a hint?" He picked up a bowl of fruit salad and deposited it upon Lorenz's stomach. Lorenz squealed in shock as the cold fruit landed in him. 

"Khalid you are..." Before Lorenz could finish his sentence Khalid had placed two pineapple rings over each nipple and had started to devour them with teeth abrasions upon the sensitive area. He then started to suck all the juice off the skin, leaving little red marks. 

"You are being feisty" Lorenz 's voice trembled as Khalid held pieces of fruit in his teeth and dragged them over his ribs. "Your sexual appetite is as vast as your normal appetite. Are you ever satisfied? "

Khalid nearly laughed out a mouthful of fruit. He chewed the reminder before he spoke. "You are an appetite enhancer. I see you and have to touch you, hold you, kiss you, along with other intimate things" He kissed a trail between his pecs, over the collarbone, up his throat, over his chin to his lips . "To avoid sexual gluttony I should take my time to digest you. You are a delicacy that shouldn't be rushed."

Lorenz joined in the slow, hard lip sucking. He teased with his tongue by brushing against Khalid's lips. No one had ever made him feel as alluring or erotic. There was an invisible temperature dial and with every kiss it was raised. "Honestly when I haven't been sleeping I have been swept off my feet or incredibly amorous."

Khalid's fin seemed to fan out further than normal with even more luminous shades. Lorenz noticed the difference, he curiously reached for the fin which swirled in a captivating dance of light. "What has happened to your tail fin?" There was a scent he did not recognise , something deep and musky which made him feel rather sensual. He started to caress his neck and arch his body in soft gyrations. 

"My tail fin is performing a mating ritual. The enlargement of the fin is a demonstration of my health, strength and my fertility. Do you want me to stop?" Khalid could see that Lorenz was naturally responding to him. Their bodies were flirting in whispers of soft gyrations , though Khalid's were more noticeable due to his sinuous tail 

"No, I like it." Lorenz bit his lip as he continued to reach up and trace the very edge of the fin. It was strange but even before their first kiss when Khalid filled his lungs with the ability to breath underwater, he had felt an unexplainable attraction. When he was shown the mertail for the first time he should have been terrified or at least shown caution. Instead he had felt instant affection and embraced it. "How do you...eeerrrr , I mean can you?" Lorenz blushed as he attempted to ask about Khalid's mating technique . 

"Give me your hand." Khalid gently took the left hand and planted kisses on each finger. The hand was guided over the front of the oily mertail before he slid the hand into an virtually invisible flap. Lorenz's eyes widen as he felt a sticky ooze upon something fleshy, pulsating and large. His question was well and truly answered. "I want to breed with you Lorenz. Are you ready? Everything has happened so fast but my feeling and urges are undeniable. It is not every day you find the one."

Lorenz looked into his vibrant eyes which were earnest and true. "This is crazy! Yet...." He stroked along Khalid beard and nuzzled noses as he spoke with quiet softness. "I am ready."

Khalid pluck him up from the picnic blanket as though he was picking the perfect rose from a beautiful garden. Lorenz 's heart skipped a beat when the ocean was parted upon command. Khalid slithered between the walls of waves towards a giant oyster full of silk. Mating was deeply intimate. He wanted to ensure their privacy. Lorenz was laid within as the oyster shell encased them within.in

"Oh my! That was extraordinary." Lorenz gasped as his breath was stolen from him. What he had witnessed was astonishing . Khalid had managed to blow his mind away yet again. "No!" Khalid's hot breath caressed his ear, sending spirals of shivers down his spine. "You are extraordinary my love. " A little light nipping at the earlobe and the tickle of fingers along his thighs caused Lorenz to purr into a moan. He kissed down his elegant neck as the Speedos were carefully rolled down the legs. Lorenz assisted the removal with the necessary movements. 

Khalid used one hand to come through Lorenz's hair whilst he continued to nip and lick his neck, long licks using the rough flat surface of his throat. The other hand held his cock and massaged the precum soaked head over Lorenz's anus. Lorenz had instinctively formed the seductive V, opening himself up ready for penetration. 

"Give me your hand sweetheart." Khalid took hold of one of the aimlessly wandering lost hands. He intertwined their fingers and gripped with a reassuring firmness. "Does my cock feel good giving you a little rub?" He kissed up and over the chin until their noses and eyes met. The nod could be felt against the tip of his nose. "That is good. I am going to press the head of my cock a little firmer. Let me know if it is good as well." Khalid was kind and considerate, choosing to guide Lorenz with gentleness through his first breeding.

Speaking was difficult when one was breathless. The only thing he could do was nuzzle and kiss. Involuntarily his body whispered in gentle contractions and calm waves. His body blushed in a sensual his with a warmth radiating in a shimmer of sweat. 

"I am going to dip my head inside you. It may feel a little uncomfortable at first." Khalid indulged in a cocktail of saliva with the tongues as stirrers to distract Lorenz from focussing completely on the initial penetration. Lorenz tensed as his insides were stretched, his stomach tightened as did his anus. Khalid stifled a moan with Lorenz's mouth. The narrowness felt great on his cock but such a narrow passage could make the first time less pleasurable for Lorenz. 

"I am going to stay still and let you get use to my cock before I push in deeper." Khalid kept hold of Lorenz's hand whilst the other teased the head of his cock. Once again he was trying to distract Lorenz with pleasure to ease the discomfort . The moans and restless swaying of his head meant that Khalid had been successful. In fact Lorenz's anus seemed to suck him in further with vibrations and full body rippling. 

Staying still was a difficult task. Khalid could feel his knees wobbling and a quiver of gyrations burying him deeper. He was as gentle as he could possibly be with even the slightest of movements. One twitch could feel like an earthquakes to his husband. 

"May I thrust a little? Are you ready for that? Are you in any pain?" Khalid tried to peer into his mind through his eyes. However his eyes had closed as he braced himself for further unfamiliar sensations. "No, not pain as such. It is quite difficult to describe. Stuffed, yes a stuffed sensation is the best description I can think of."

Khalid liked the description, in fact he considered it a compliment. He rolled his hips, groaning as he felt the squeeze on his cock. It was like Lorenz was closing in around him and it made him burn with pleasure. Lorenz twisted and turned in discomfort as he adjusted to find a better position. Khalid stopped to give him the freedom to find a comfortable position and gyrate when he was ready to resume. 

"Try and relax, it will start to feel better. Take a few deep breaths with me." Khalid inhaled and exhaled slowly, letting his breath caress his lips. Lorenz gasped and arched his back as his legs trembled involuntarily. He started to rock his hips in semi circular motions, only very slighty but it felt amazing to Khalid. Khalid continued to stimulate his head occasionally giving his balls a little fondle, anything to increase his husband's enjoyment. 

"I am beginning to cum. Focus on my hands. My hand holding yours will never let you go. Squeeze my hand as hard as you like." Khalid started to pant, struggling to speak clearly. "Focus on my hand playing with your cock." Khalid had a fever in his cock, an itchy trigger finger upon a gun. Khalid tried to be gentle, he really did but the last few thrusts were harder than intended as he came deep inside Lorenz. Carefully he pulled himself free, a little guilty when he noticed a few pinky blood drops mixed with the cum. "I am sorry sweetheart. I did not mean to hurt you." 

Lorenz sat up and kissed his cheek. "Please do not apologise. Perhaps I need a little more experience. You were gentle and considerate. It will be worth it when I have a little life growing inside me. I admit being pregnant is a little scary but I love you and trust you."

Khalid hugged him tightly, nearly in tears. He had been afraid that Lorenz may have been upset after the unpleasant anal sex. "I love you to. How are you feeling now?"

Lorenz smiled as he wiped a rogue tear from Khalid's cheek with his finger. "A little warped but I did not feel pain. It was not unpleasant, just a little uncomfortable and strange. It felt like I had over eaten and then made myself a little bit 'crampy '"

Khalid laughed slightly "I am still sorry. You can ensure that I will look after and protect you. That is my vow."

"I know you will. I know you will."


End file.
